Generasi Penuh Warna
by Atma Venusia
Summary: [update chap 6] Ini tentang pelangi di langit biru yang cerah. Tentang kumpulan bocah warna-warni dan segala bentuk tingkah mereka. Tentang TK Teiko, tempat mereka bemain dan berkumpul. /AkaKuro AoKise KuroMomoi AoKuro KiseKuro MidoAka MuraAka AkaKise DLL/
1. Hari Pertama Sekolah

Hey-hey, semua~

Ini fanfik debutku di FFN dan di Fandom KnB.. /bungkuk 90 derajat/

Awalnya nggak sengaja nemu FF KnB terus ketagiahan baca dan berakhir ikut nulis juga. Sebenernya aku udah biasa ada di dunia FF, tapi lebih ke Kpop dan melanglang buana di Wordpress. /cukup perkenalannya/

Semoga ini menghibur dan banyak yang suka ya~

—

 **KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Family, Chilhood, Humor, AU, Romance _(maybe)_

Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, GoM, Aida Riko

 _(Cast mungkin bertambah di chapter selanjutnya)_

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC.**

—

"Dah, masuk sendiri ya?"

"Um!"

"Bagus, anak pintar."

—

"Nggak mau-ssu! Nggak mau-ssu!"

"Ih, malu dong, Ryouta. Lihat tuh yang lain aja berani."

"Nggak mau-ssu! Pokoknya nggak mau-ssu! Mama ikut baru Ryouta mau."

"Dasar manja."

—

"Jangan lari Daiki!"

"Sana Papa pulang, aku bisa sendiri."

"Jangan nakal ya?"

"Nggak janji. Satsuki cepet!"

"Dai-chan, tunggu!"

—

"Sana pergi. Nanti pulangnya jangan jemput, loh. Aku mau pulang sama temenku."

"Tapi nanti Tuan.."

"Kalau jemput aku aduin yang macem-macem sama Otou-san."

"Ba-baik."

—

"Nggak nangis?"

"Buat apa nangis?"

"Tapi Mama mau nangis lihat Shintarou mau jadi anak yang mandiri."

"Mama berlebihan-nanodayo."

"Hehe, iya-iya, maaf. Hati-hati ya?"

"Um!"

"Jadi anak pintar ya?"

"Tentu-nanodayo."

"Bagus."

—

"Mama sudah masukin banyak jajanan di tas. Nanti bagi-bagi sama temen ya?"

"Eeh? Nggak mau."

"Hah?"

"Nggak mau pokoknya."

"..ya sudah, sana masuk. Jangan nakal ya?"

—

"Pagi semua!" Aida Riko. Perempuan dengan rambut coklat yang selalu pendek itu menyapa murid-murid barunya.

"Pagi."

Hari pertama sekolah di TK Teiko masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Beberapa orang tua masih terlihat berdiri di samping putra-putrinya yang menahan tangis—yah, walau masih ada satu yang tidak berhenti menangis.

"Ayo pulang Mama. Ryouta mau pulang-ssu." Dia yang ada di bangku pojok paling jauh dari pintu itu adalah satu-satunya yang masih menangis. Tapi berkat anak itu teman-temannya yang lain terlihat lebih tenang. Mungkin malu kalau harus terus menangis. Malu karena harus disamakan dengan anak itu.

"Nama kamu siapa?"

"Tuh, ditanya sensei. Jawab."

Anak itu menghentikan tangisannya, rambut kuning yang bergerak cantik saat dia menoleh pada Riko. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya menggenggam kuat ujung baju Ibunya tapi tangisannya berhenti saat itu juga.

"Ryouta."

"Kenapa pulang? Kita baru mau mulai."

"Nggak mau-ssu!"

"Loh, Ryouta nggak mau main?"

"Ryouta mau pulang-ssu."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal sensei sudah menyiapkan permainan seru yang bisa Ryouta mainkan sama temen-temen."

"Permainan apa?"

"Kalau Ryouta mau ditinggal Mama, sensei janji habis kenalan sama temen-temen kita langsung main. Gimana?"

Bocah bersurai kuning cerah itu menatap Ibunya seolah bertanya meminta pendapat sang Ibu. Jelas Ibunya mengangguk walau tahu si bocah masih tidak mau di tinggal.

"Mama jangan pulang."

"Nggak, Mama Ryouta nggak pulang, kok. Cuma nunggu di luar kelas aja. Gimana?"

Setelah bimbang dengan dirinya sendiri akhirnya si bocah bersurai kuning itu mengangguk. "Iya, deh." Pasrahnya.

"Tapi Mama jangan pulang."

"Nggak. Mama cuma di luar kelas."

Perlahan jari-jari kecil yang menggenggam ujung baju Sang Ibu terlepas. Bocah itu duduk diam seperti teman-temannya yang lain walau masih tampak gelisah.

Dalam satu menit mungkin ada lima kali bocah itu menoleh ke arah pintu untuk memastikan bahwa Ibunya masih ada di sana. Tapi ya sudahlah, tantangan pertama hari ini berhasil Riko lewati.

—

"Siapa yang mau jadi ketua kelas?"

Biasanya—setidaknya seingat Riko— hanya akan ada satu atau dua anak yang mengangkat tangan saat pertanyaan itu terlontar darinya. Biasanya— Riko sendiri yakin tentang itu— mereka yang mengangkat tangan juga belum tentu paham apa arti 'Ketua Kelas'.

Yah, sekedar angkat tangan dan kemudian bertanya apa artinya Ketua Kelas. Tapi kali ini,

"AKU! AKU!"

"Aku, sensei!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku-aku-aku-aku-"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku mau."

"Aku mau-ssu!" Dan hebatnya anak semanja Ryouta ikut mengangkat tangannya, lengkap dengan semangat ceria.

"Wah, banyak yang mau sensei jadi bingung harus pilih siapa."

"Aku saja, Sensei. Aku sudah biasa mengatur Dai-chan. Aku pasti bisa mengatur kelas juga."

"Oi Satsuki!" Bocah yang dimaksud ternyata duduk di sampingnya. Bocah yang tergolong berkulit gelap—jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain— itu tadi juga mengangkat tangannya. Mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas seperti anak perempuan bersurai merah muda di sampingnya. "Aku saja Sensei. Aku terbiasa menjaga Satsuki. Aku pasti bisa menjaga kelas."

"Aku saja-ssu. Aku saja-ssu." Ryouta masih bersemangat mencalonkan diri.

"Anak cengeng bisa apa-nanodayo?" Dia yang duduk di samping Ryouta memprotes. "Sensei, aku memilih Seijuurou. Dia pintar dan bisa diandalkan."

"Oi Shintarou jangan asal tunjuk." Seijuurou yang dimaksud duduk tidak jauh dari Shintarou. "Atsushi saja, Sensei."

"Aku? Aku tidak mau. Merepotkan."

Dan seketika keributan terjadi di kelas bercorak biru muda itu. Perdebatan antara mereka yang mencalonkan diri, mereka yang mencalonkan teman, dan mereka yang dicalonkan.

"Sudah-sudah. Coba sini Ryouta, Daiki, Satsuki maju. Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Atsushi juga maju. Kita buat pemilihan dengan teman-teman yang lain."

Yang tiga maju dengan senang sedangkan tiga lainnya maju dengan ekspresi jengah.

"Atsushi, jajanannya disimpan dulu ya?"

"Eeh?"

"Di kelas tidak boleh makan. Tunggu sampai istirahat, oke?"

Enggan, tapi bocah bongsor berpucuk ungu itu menurut. Kembali ke tempatnya dan menyimpan bungkus chiki besar di tasnya. Dia bahkan sempat berpesan pada teman di dekatnya juga. "Jangan ambil jajananku, loh." Dan kembali ke depan.

"Sensei, aku tidak mau jadi ketua kelas. Merepotkan."

"Hah? Tapi Seijuurou menunjukmu."

"Sei-chin cuma asal tunjuk karena Shinta-chin menunjuknya. Iyakan, Sei-Chin?"

"Tidak." Seijuurou menoleh pada teman berambut hijau lumut di sampingnya. Menatap tidak suka karena tadi jadi korban asal tunjuk si hijau lumut. "Atsushi 'kan tinggi, besar dan kuat. Pasti bisa diandalkan."

"Eeh~ tapi aku tidak mau. Jadi ketua kelas itu merepotkan."

"Kalau begitu Atsushi kembali ke bangku saja." Riko baru kali ini merasa kepalanya pening saat pemilihan ketua kelas. Biasanya bagian yang satu ini adalah bagian termudah dari kelasnya. Tapi kali ini, itu tidak berlaku.

"Oh ya, Sensei."

"Apa lagi, Atsushi?"

"Aku pilih Sei-chin yang jadi ketua kelas. Tetsu-chin juga pilih Sei-chin, kok."

Satu nama lagi.

"Tetsu-chin?"

"Aku, sensei."

"Hah?" Riko tidak ingat kalau ada anak seperti itu di kelasnya. Rambut biru langit, kulit putih cerah, dan mata bulat yang menggemaskan sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ajaib.

Riko rasa bukan hanya dia yang kaget dengan keberadaan si biru langit itu. Bahkan enam anak beda warna yang sedang berdiri juga ikut terpesona melihat si biru langit tertimpa cahaya keemasan matahari pagi itu.

Cantik. Menggemaskan. Ajaib.

"Oh, Tetsuya _toh_. Sensei kira siapa." Kalau boleh jujur Riko hanya tahu namanya dan tidak sadar seperti apa Tetsuya itu. Bahkan dia tidak ingat saat anak itu memperkenalkan diri tadi. "Jadi Tetsuya pilih Seijuurou juga?"

"Iya."

"Sensei, aku pilih Seijuurou-cchi saja." Ryouta mengangkat dan membuat dirinya jadi pusat perhatiaan lagi.

"Oi jangan asal tunjuk." Seijuurou menatap marah pada si kuning. Tapi tampaknya baik kuning, hijau lumut, ungun atau biru langit tidak ada satupun yang ingin menarik kata-katanya. "Sensei, aku-"

"Aku dan Dai-chan mengundurkan diri, sensei."

"Oi Satsuki!" Satsuki menarik tangan Daiki untuk kembali ke meja mereka kemudian disusul Ryouta dan Shintarou. "Tapi.. ya sudahlah, aku pilih Sei juga, Sensei."

Setelah semua calon kecuali Seijuurou mundur si bocah merah yang masih bingung itu tetap berdiri di depan kelas. Menatap mereka-mereka yang tadi memilihnya dengan pandangan _-err_ menyeramkan? Mungkin.

"Kalian sem-"

"Baiklah, jadi mulai sekarang Seijuurou ketua kelasnya. Setuju semua?"

"SETUJU!"

—

"Oi Ryouta!"

"Apa-ssu?"

"Ini temani Satsuki main rumah-rumahan. Aku mau main yang lain."

"Kenapa harus aku-ssu?"

"Karena kamu yang terlihat paling santai."

"Itu Atsushi-cchi juga lagi santai."

"Dia sibuk."

"Apa-"

"Kalau kamu berani mengganggunya sana coba. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau dia marah."

Tetsuya menutup buku bergambarnya. Berisik perdebatan Daiki dan Ryouta benar-benar mengganggu. Masalahnya, Tetsuya duduk di dekat mereka dan lagi Satsuki masih belum menyerah memaksanya ikut main rumah-rumahan.

"Tetsu-kun sudah selesai bacanya?" Ada binar-binar cerah di belakang gadis itu saat kembali mendekati Tetsuya.

Kalau mau jujur, Tetsuya tidak begitu tertarik untuk main dengan Satsuki, tapi dari pada kelas jadi berisik karena omelan Daiki dan protes Ryouta, Tetsuya lebih pilih jadi tumbal.

Baikan dia? Iya, dari lahir juga Tetsuya memang anak baik.

"Sebentar saja ya? Soalnya aku mau baca buku bergambar yang lain." Kini tumbuh bunga-bunga pink cantik di belakang gadis itu. Mata penuh harapnya membuat Tetsuya merasa salah kasih jawaban.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Asal Tetsu-kun jadi suamiku."

Setelahnya Tetsuya membiarkan Satsuki menariknya duduk di tempat lain. Menghidangkan kopi dan makanan tak kasat mata padanya.

"Suamiku,"

"Apa istriku?"

"Kita sudah menikah lama."

"Iya, lalu?"

Satsuki bergerak gelisah di depan Tetsuya. Duduk menunduk dan mengulang kata 'ano' lebih dari lima kali.

"Ano, itu.."

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menatap Tetsuya malu-malu. "Suamiku tidak mau punya anak?"

JRENG!

Ryouta dan Daiki langsung diam. Atsushi menjatuhkan bungkus chiki di tangannya. Seijuurou tidak sengaja menggunting karya origaminya yang sudah jadi. Shintarou membiarkan kaca matanya melorot turun.

Mereka terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan tadi.

"Nggak boleh-ssu!" Ryouta berlari meninggalkan Daiki dan langsung memeluk Tetsuya. "Tetsuya-cchi jangan mau-ssu. Tetsuya-cchi masih terlalu muda untuk itu."

"Apa sih Ryou-kun?! Kan ini cuma main rumah-rumahan."

"Tetap nggak boleh-ssu. Tetsuya-cchi itu punyaku, kalau harus punya anak ya itu nanti sama aku. Iyakan, Tetsuya-cchi?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawabnya. Dia justru sedang berusaha keras untuk lepas dari pelukan Ryouta yang membuatnya sesak.

Daiki yang ditinggal lari tadi langsung menarik Ryouta untuk melepaskan Tetsuya. "Kau mau punya anak dari siapa?"

"Tetsuya-cchi."

"Mana bisa. Kamu pikir Tetsu mau sama orang cengeng?"

"Eeh? Aku nggak cengeng kok!"

"Ryou-chin cuma suka nangis nggak jelas aja. Iyakan?" Atsushi ikut bersuara dan mendekat setelah memungut bungkus chiki-nya.

"Nggak-ssu!"

"Mana ada orang cengeng ngaku-nanodayo. Lihat kaca sana, sekarang aja mukamu sudah merah. Pengen nangis lagi, kan?"

Kini giliran Shintarou si hijau lumut yang mendekat. Mereka mengintimidasi Ryouta setelah dengan seenaknya bocah berpucuk kuning itu memeluk Tetsuya.

"Nggak-ssu! Jangan asal tuduh ya!"

Tetsuya yang jadi bahan perdebatan memilih untuk memisahkan diri dari lima bocah beda warna itu. Mengambil buku bergambar lain di rak terdekat dan memilih ke tempat lain untuk baca.

"Tetsuya."

"Apa, Sei-kun?"

"Baca apa?"

"Ini." Tidak mau ribet-ribet baca judulnya, Tetsuya menunjukan judul pada halaman sampul buku bergambar itu.

"Oh, ikut baca boleh?"

Walau merasa sedikit aneh karena ketua kelasnya tiba-tiba sok akrab Tetsuya tetep membolehkan Seijuurou ikut membaca dengannya.

Berdua membaca kisah Red Riding Hood di pojok lain ruang kelas dan membiarkan kawan-kawan beda warna mereka berdebat tentang masa depan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya."

"Apa, Sei-kun?"

"Nanti kalau sudah besar kamu mau menikah sama orang yang kaya gimana?"

Berkat pertanyaan itu kini eksistensi Seijuurou di mata Tetsuya bertambah besar. Bocah biru langit itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit-langit sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Seijuurou.

"Yang pintar buat Vanilla Shake kaya Ibuku." Itu katanya.

—

"Shintarou-kun."

"Apa?"

"Itu dipanggil Kazunari-kun."

"Biarkan saja."

Tetsuya yang merasa sudah melakukan tugasnya melenggang pergi ke sisi lain meja setelah dapat jatah jajanannya. Setelah istirahat memang ini waktu paling tepat untuk makan jajanan. Semua berkumpul ria dan makan kue kering bentuk hewan yang di dapat mereka dari guru.

Bocah-bocah pelangi—minus Satsuki— itu juga berkumpul pada satu meja. Berbincang tentang kartun kesukaan atau acara main bareng sore nanti.

"Tetsuya-cchi, nanti sore main bareng ya?"

"Nggak ah. Aku mau nonton Ouran Koukou."

"Tetsu-chin juga suka nonton itu? Sama dong."

"Tontonan aneh tapi lucu-nanodayo."

"Aku sih lebih suka main basket di taman. Mau ikut lagi Sei?"

"Nggak ah. Aku mau nonton Ouran Koukou di rumah Tetsuya."

"Kenapa harus di rumah Tetsuya-cchi? Emang di rumah Seijuurou-cchi nggak ada tivi-ssu?"

Hening.

Seijuurou melempar tatapan kebencian pada Ryouta karena kepolosan bocah pirang itu. Yang lain, kecuali Tetsuya, hanya diam memperhatikan. Menebak-nebak apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan pada Ryouta. Berharap-harap cemas semoga Ryouta tidak dibuat menangis oleh ketua kelas mereka itu.

Tapi keheningan itu kemudian pecah.

"Shintarou-kun, boleh tukar kue-nya?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak suka yang bentuk beruang, aku mau bentuk burung yang kaya punya Shintarou-kun."

Tetsuya dan Shintarou pelakunya. Mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian yang lain. Karena saling berhadapan ada kesan seolah mereka terpisah dari empat warna yang lain.

"Aku juga tidak suka beruang-nanodayo."

"Aku suka beruang kok, Tetsuya-cchi. Mau tukar sama punyaku?"

"Aku juga suka beruang, Tetsu-chin. Lebih besar dari yang lain, lebih puas."

"Aku ada yang burung juga, nih liat Tetsuya."

"Kalau gitu sama yang bebek. Gimana?"

"Sini tukar sama aku aja, Tetsuya-cchi."

"Tetsu, kalau cuma bentuk burung aku juga punya. Dua malah."

"Tetsuya, aku juga punya banyak."

"Tetsu-chin, aku mau beruangnya."

"Ya sudah sini. Aku cuma nggak mau kamu nangis karena nggak tukeran-nanodayo"

Tanpa memperdulikan empat warna lain Tetsuya dan Shintarou melakukan transaksi tukar-bentuk-kue-kering mereka.

"Tetsu, mau yang burung lagi? Nih, buatmu."

Daiki menyodorkan kue kering yang dimaksud ke Tetsuya di sampingnya. Tidak perduli dengan tatapan iri Ryouta dan dan lirikan cemburu si ketua kelas. Dia hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari si bocah biru langit itu.

"Tidak usah Daiki-kun. Aku sudah tukar dengan Shintarou-kun."

"Ini aku berikan, bukan buat ditukar."

"Hah? Tapi aku sudah cukup dengan ini."

"Ambil saja."

Walau bingung dengan sikap bocah berkulit gelap di sampingnya itu, Tetsuya tetap menerima niat baik Daiki. Bolehlah, kue keringnya nanti bisa buat camilan saat nonton Ouran Koukou.

"Makasih."

"Um."

Ryouta dan Seijuurou juga ikut-ikutan membungkus kue kering mereka lagi dan memberikannya pada Tetsuya. Memaksa untuk diterima seperti halnya Daiki tadi. Memaksa untuk bertukar juga seperti Shintarou.

"Atsushi-kun, mau yang beruang?"

"Mau. Tetsu-chin mau memberikannya padaku?"

"Iya, ini." Tetsuya memberikan kue kering bentuk beruang miliknya juga yang ia dapat dari Ryouta dan Seijuurou. "Terlalu banyak, jadi aku bagi saja."

"Terima kasih, Tetsu-chin." Setelah menerima tiga kue beruang dari Tetsuya dia memeluk si biru langit yang hampir setengah lebih kecil darinya. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin menikah dengan Tetsu-chin. Habis Tetsu-chin tidak pelit."

 _Sial, aku kalah dari mereka._ Ryouta dan Seijuurou membatin.

—

—

—

Chapter selanjutnya, aku usahakan Update secepat mungkin. Barang kali ada yang berminat, tolong di review ya~ hehe

Aku pamin dulu—

Atma Venusia


	2. Guru Laki-laki

Di chapter ini aku nambahin beberapa fakta dan chara. Tapi itu cuma pendukung aja. Jalan cerita sama chara utamanya masih sama seperti yang kemarin.

Aku juha mau bilang terima kasih buat respon bagusnya. Jadi semangat nulis, hehe

—

—

 **KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Family, Chilhood, Humor, Romance (maybe)

Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, GoM, Aida Riko

 _(Cast mungkin bertambah di chapter selanjutnya)_

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC. Non Baku.**

.

.

Chap 2 : Guru Laki-laki

.

.

Musim semi di pagi hari selalu jadi hal yang mengesankan di TK Teiko. Tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak ajaib yang di salah satu distrik di Tokyo.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Oi-oi Satsuki."

"Tetsu-kun apa kabar?"

"Aku baik."

"Cih, dia pura-pura nggak denger lagi.. Pagi, Tetsu."

"Pagi Daiki-kun."

.

"Berhenti."

"Kenapa?"

"Mama anter Ryouta sampe sini aja. Ryouta mau berangkat sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Da-dah Mama! .. Shintarou-cchi! Kazunari-cchi!"

.

"Sei-chin, pagi."

"Pagi Atsushi."

"Hari ini Sei-chin bawa bekal apa?"

"Bekal? Aku nggak tahu. Mama yang buat, aku belom liat juga."

"Oh, aku bawa Maiubo, mau?"

"Hehe, nggak ah."

—

Dua laki-laki beda ekspresi itu jadi semacam tontonan yang menarik saat mereka memasuki kelas. Jadi semacam badut dengan kostum kulit yang tak henti dikagumi bocah-bocah di sana.

Bahkan ketujuh bocah pelangi menjadikan dua laki-laki itu objek menarik di mata mereka.

"Ini Hyuuga sensei, guru olah raga kita." Riko memperkenalkan laki-laki berkaca mata yang memasang tampang seram-tapi-lucu di sisi kirinya.

"Yang ini Kiyoshi sensei. Kepala sekolah TK Teiko." Kali ini laki-laki yang tak hentinya tersenyum di sisi kanan Riko maju selangkah, sedikit menunduk dan menyapa para murid baru di kelasnya. Kelas Pelangi.

Ah ya, ini mungkin penting untuk diketahui. TK Teiko tidak hanya punya satu kelas tapi tiga. Kelas Bintang, Kelas Matahari dan Kelas Pelangi. Semuanya terbagi rata dengan masing-masing kelas terisi enam belas anak—yah, harusnya begitu. Tapi tahun ini kelas pelangi hanya diisi dengan lima belas kepala mungil. Jadi jelas Riko bukan satu-satunya guru di TK ini. Ada dua guru lain. Dua guru laki-laki.

"Pagi~" nada yang dibuat-buat seolah lembayun angin pantai itu cukup membuat kelas semakin sunyi. "Jadi.."

Kepala-kepala kecil di sana mendongak demi memfokuskan mata pada si kepala sekolah.

"..siapa ketua kelasnya?"

"Seijuurou!"

"Yang mana orangnya?"

Dia yang ditunjuk menatap Kiyoshi bingung. Dalam otak bocah bersurai merah cerah itu sedang menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibebankan kepala sekolah padanya.

"Seijuurou-kun bisa maju?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Seijuurou berdiri. Posisinya yang ada di tengah-tengah tadi—diapit Tetsuya dan Ryouta— membuat beberapa kawan lain harus bergeser demi memberi jalan pada di ketua kelas.

"Seijuurou-kun tahu cara memimpin kelas?"

Dia tahu.

"Tidak." Bohongnya.

"Aida sensei belum mengajari?" Seijuurou menggeleng. Mempertahankan raut polos pada wajahnya. "Baiklah. Akan sensei ajari."

Riko dan Hyuuga mundur dan membiarkan Kiyoshi untuk memberi beberapa pengetahuan bagi si ketua kelas di depan teman-temannya sendiri.

Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya melihat Kiyoshi mengajari salah satu anak di TK. Tapi melihat Seijuurou yang diajar saat ini tampak cuek, mereka merasa sedikit iba pada kepala sekolah mereka.

Biasanya—sebelumnya— setiap ada kesempatan bagi Kiyoshi mengajar langsung seperti ini, anak yang diajar akan tampak antusias. Posisinya sebagai kepala sekolah dan pembawaannya yang bagai lembayu angin pantai itu bisa membuat anak ajarnya mudah akrab padanya. Tapi kali ini..

"Bisa?"

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk. Dia memberi instruksi pada teman-temannya langsung di hadapan Kiyoshi dan itu terlihat lebih baik dari apa yang Kiyoshi ajarkan.

"Bagus. Seijuurou memang hebat." Tapi setidaknya, pujian itu masih bisa membuat si bocah bersurai merah itu membusungkan dada penuh rasa bangga.

"Sensei."

"Ya?"

Daiki yang ada di barisan paling belakang mengangkat tangannya kemudian berdiri. "Aku mau coba jadi ketua kelas."

Kini seluruh perhatian terarah pada si biru berkulit gelap itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban bocah itu maju, berdiri di sisi Seijuurou dan memberi senyum cerah lengkap dengan gigi putih yang kontas dengan kulitnya.

Dia melakukan apa yang tadi Kiyoshi ajarkan pada Seijuurou dan mendapat respon yang sama seperti yang Seijuurou dapat.

"Tuh, lihat Satsuki. Aku bisakan?"

"Seijuurou-cchi masih lebih baik dari pada Daiki-cchi, iyakan?" Shintarou dan Atsushi yang duduk di dekat Ryouta mengangguk setuju. Satsuki juga meminta Daiki untuk kembali duduk.

Memang Seijuurou ketua kelasnya, Daiki juga memilihnya di depan kelas waktu itu. Tapi setelah beberapa hari Daiki mulai berubah pikiran. Seijuurou suka seenaknya bertingkah dan dia tidak suka itu. Pake bawa-bawa gelar ketua kelas lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi ketua kelas kedua. Kalau Sei tidak masuk aku akan menggantikannya. Gimana, Sei?"

"Nggak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Seijuurou tersenyum mengejek. Ada kesan merendahkan yang langsung membuat Daiki kesal.

"Kamu nggak capek kalau cuma sendiri?"

"Nggak."

Menahan malu Daiki memilih untuk kembali ke barisan belakang. Mengendus kesal karena jawaban singkat Seijuurou yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Sabar saja, Dai-chan. Kamu memang masih kalah dari Sei-kun."

—

"Rentangkan tangan kalian. Jangan sampai menyentuh tangan teman di samping ya?"

"IYA!"

Hyuuga tersenyum senang saat anak-anak kelas pelangi terlihat semangat menyambut hari pertama pelajaran olah raga mereka. Walau harus ada sedikit keributan tentang siapa yang harus memimpin salam saat Hyuuga datang tadi.

Daiki masih ingin menjadi ketua kelas cadangan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengambil alih tempat Seijuurou dan berkuasa seperti kawan merahnya itu.

"Ikuti gerakan sensei ya?" Riko ada disana, berdiri di samping Hyuuga dan ikut bergerak seperti yang Hyuuga contohkan.

Sesekali matanya melirik pada kepala-kepala warna-warni yang—lagi-lagi—memilih berbaris paling belakang.

Katakan saja mereka itu seperti geng yang otomatis tercipta di kelas pelangi. Riko tidak akan membantahnya. Itu memang yang terjadi.

Setelah beberapa hari, tujuh bocah berwarna rambut mencolok itu, ditambah satu bocah bersurai hitam yang terus melekat pada si hijau lumut, sudah membuat suatu perkumpulan setiap kali ada kegiatan kelompok. Memilih ada di belakang barisan dengan kelompok mereka sendiri. Berbuat sesuka mereka.

"Tetsu, yang benar itu begini."

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih, Daiki-kun."

"Tetsu-kun, aku sudah benar belum?"

"Hah? Aku nggak tahu."

"Tetsuya-cchi, sini-sini."

"Jangan asal tarik, Ryouta! Sini saja di sampingku, Tetsuya."

"Kalian berisik-nanodayo. Tetsuya jangan pindah-pindah. Sini saja."

"Eeh? Aku gimana Shin-chan?"

Riko tahu betul kalau ada satu muridnya dianggap begitu spesial. Kuroko Tetsuya memang punya sedikit keunikan jika dibanding yang lain. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang kecil jika di banding tubuh bocah laki-laki seumurannya. Itu membuat Tetsuya dapat banyak perhatian seperti halnya adik bayi yang baru lahir dalam keluarga besar.

Semua ingin mendapat perhatian Tetsuya. Semua ingin membuat Tetsuya senang.

"Tetsuya, sini maju."

Riko tahu betul kalau enam warna lain menatap tidak suka padanya karena ajakan itu. Tapi dari pada nantinya mereka bertengkar dan Hyuuga marah, lebih baik seperti ini.

—

"Kita buat lomba lari, mau?"

"Mau!"

Seijuurou langsung melangkah maju dari barisan paling belakang. Dia memimpin teman-temannya untuk berbaris menjadi tiga barisan tanpa perlu diperintah. Dan setelah itu dia kembali pada barisan paling belakang. Berjajar dengan Daiki dan Tetsuya.

"Aku akan menang-ssu!"

"Huh, aku juga tidak mau kalah-nanodayo."

"Ah, aku malas. Sei-chin, aku nggak ikut boleh nggak ya?"

"Harus ikut, Atsushi."

"Ah, tapi lari bikin keringetan, males ah."

"Bilang aja kamu takut kalah. Iyakan? Ngaku aja."

"Dai-chin, sok tahu. Aku emang males. Nanti keringetan, bau."

"Atsushi-kun, Ryouta-kun, Shintarou-kun, itu udah giliran kalian."

Dan berkat Tetsuya ketiga bocah itu langsung bersiap. Atsushi juga terpaksa ikut walau pada akhirnya dia justru jalan dan membiarkan Ryouta sibuk berteriak pada Shintarou untuk menunggunya.

"Shintarou-cchi tunggu-ssu! Ih, tunggu dong-ssu! Atsushi-cchi juga, kenapa malah jalan? Inikan lomba lari-ssu!"

"Ah, males."

Mereka tidak perduli dengan bagaimana Riko dan Hyuuga memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan di baris terakhir, Daiki sedang menantang Seijuurou.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Mereka berbicara seolah tidak ada Tetsuya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Oke, sudah siap?" Ketiganya mengangguk. Membuat kuda-kuda sesuai keinginan masing-masing. Begitu peluit ditiup, Daiki dan Seijuurou langsung berlari. Daiki lebih unggul di awal tapi terbalap di pertengahan. Mereka hampir mendapat hasil seri kalau saja Ryouta tidak berteriak..

"Tetsuya-cchi!"

..kemudian berlari berlawanan arah dengan Daiki dan Seijuurou.

Bukan hanya Ryouta yang lari, setelah itu Riko dan Hyuuga juga berlari melawan arah Daiki dan Seijuurou, disusul teman-teman yang lain. Mereka mengerubungi Tetsuya yang terjatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Bocah berpucuk biru langit itu tidak menangis walau jelas wajahnya memerah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan menahan sakit dari lutut yang lecet.

"Ayo ikut sensei. Kita obati lukanya." Hyuuga langsung menggendong Tetsuya dan tidak memberikan sedikit waktupun bagi bocah pelangi yang lain untuk menghawatirkan kawan mereka itu.

"Yang lain boleh istirahat. Main di luar, tapi tidak boleh keluar sekolah. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

—

"Terus gimana-ssu? Tetsuya-cchi pasti sakit-ssu."

Ryouta jongkok bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Membuat sebuah lingkaran aneh dan bermain ranting. Daiki dan Seijuurou sudah benar-benar lupa tentang persaingan mereka. Tetsuya yang jatuh tadi menyadarkan keduanya kalau mereka ceroboh.

Mereka merasa tidak bisa menjaga teman mereka. Ceroboh, kan?

"Tetsu-kun, tadi pasti mau nangis."

Dan Satsuki, satu-satunya gadis disana justru menangis mengingat luka lecet di lutut Tetsuya. "Itu pasti sakit. Nanti kalau Tetsu-kun nggak bisa jalan gimana? Dia nggak bisa main sama kita gimana?"

"Iya. Gimana-ssu? Kalian nggak sedih ya?"

"Dianya aja nggak nangis-nanodayo. Kenapa kalian yang nangis?"

"Shin-chan, kalo mau ikut nangis juga nggak apa-apa."

"Aku nggak mau nangis-nanodayo!"

"Cukup!" Mereka diam. Satsuki dan Ryouta juga berhenti nangis. "Lebih baik kita lihat Tetsu di ruang kesehatan."

"Tapi Aida sensei bilang tadi, nggak boleh masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Dai-chin nggak denger ya?"

Iya, memang Riko tadi memperingati mereka untuk tidak datang ke ruang kesehatan. Riko tahu betul kalau bocah warna-warni itu akan membuat kekacauan lagi walau niatnya baik. Untuk melihat teman mereka.

"Denger kok!"

"Terus?"

"Maksud aku, kita sembunyi-sembunyi. Gimana, Sei?" Daiki menoleh pada Seijuurou yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan setiap kata teman-temannya. "Kamu juga harus tanggung jawab dan merasakan sakit."

Entah apa maksud dari kalimat terakhir Daiki, Seijuurou sendiri tidak paham. Tapi dia setuju untuk sembunyi-sembunyi mendatangi Tetsuya di ruang kesehatan.

"Tapi.."

Mereka baru akan berdiri saat Kazunari—bocah yang selalu mengikuti Shintarou— menginstruksi lagi.

"Kenapa Kazu?" Kazunari menoleh pada Shintarou di sampingnya, dan bukannya pada Daiki yang bertanya.

"Ruang kesehatan itu adanya di samping ruang guru."

Benar.

"HA-AH." Mereka mendesah bersama. Lupa pada fakta paling menyulitkan bagi mereka itu. "Terus gimana dong-ssu?"

"Kita buat kelompok." Seijuurou merampas ranting di tangan Kazunari. Di pasir dia menulis nama Ryouta, Satsuki, dan Daiki dalam satu baris, lalu namanya, Atsushi, Shintarou, dan Kazunari di baris lain.

"Kalian pergi ke ruang guru dan buat perhatian di sana sampai sekiranya aku dan yang lain bisa masuk ruang kesehatan."

"Oi Sei! Yang bener aja! Masa aku yang nyari perhatian!"

"Iya-ssu. Kenapa nggak Seijuurou-cchi aja? Aku juga mau lihat Tetsuya-cchi tahu!"

Dengan mudahnya Seijuurou memukul kepala Ryouta dan Daiki menggunakan ranting hasil rampasan di tangannya. "Kalau aku, sensei pasti langsung curiga. Kalian kan yang paling berisik."

"Ha? Kazu sama Shintarou juga suka berisik, Atsushi juga bisa. Kenapa harus aku?"

"Daiki, kalau mau ikut tinggal bilang aja. Nggak usah pura-pura nggak suka diperintah gitu. Kamu jadi kaya Shin-chan tahu, iyakan, Shin-chan?"

"Diem deh, Kazu!"

"Oke."

Shintarou menarik Atsushi di sampingnya untuk berdiri. Dia mengajak anak itu ke toilet. "Aku kebelet pipis nih, temenin yuk?"

"Eeh? Kenapa aku? Kan ada Kazu-chin."

"Iya, Shin-chan. Sama aku aja."

"Nggak mau. Aku maunya sama Atsushi aja-nanodayo. Sama kamu aku nggak suka." Dia menatap Seijuurou di hadapannya. Memberi isyarat kalau dia akan pergi. "Aku tunggu kalian di dalem-nanodayo."

"Eum, hati-hati Shintarou."

Sementara yang lain bingung maksud perkataan Shintarou barusan, Seijuurou justru berlari mengambil bola yang terlempar ke arah mereka.

"Oi Sei!"

"Apa?"

"Kok kamu malah main sih? Tetsu-nya gimana?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Tunggu?" Mereka melirik bingung satu sama lain. Sampai Kazunari tertawa dan menghampiri Seijuurou lalu mengatakan, "Aku tahu. Aku pernah lihat cara ini di tivi."

"Cara apa-ssu?" Ryouta mendekat dan memaksa Seijuurou untuk cerita. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan temennya itu. "Aku masih TK-ssu. Aku nggak ngerti yang kaya begini-ssu. Mama selalu larang aku nonton sinetron soalnya."

Satsuki juga mengangguk setuju dengan Ryouta. "Aku bingung." Katanya.

"Nanti habis ini kamu ke toilet, Ryouta. Kita kumpul di sana." Ryouta masih bingung. Matanya menatap Kazunari yang mengangguk setuju dan Daiki yang berguman mengerti. Sekarang tinggal dia yang belum mengerti.

"Hah, kenapa? Aku takut ke toilet sendiri. Nanti kalau ada hantu toilet gimana-ssu?"

"Shin-chan dan Atsushi ada di sana, kok. Tenang aja. Nanti kalau semua udah kumpul di toilet kita tinggal diam-diam ke ruang kesehatan. Kan kalau dari toilet kita nggak lewat ruang guru."

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh detik bagi Ryouta untuk paham hal itu. Dan sekalipun sudah paham, "Tapi aku takut ke toilet sendiri-ssu."

Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca, dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi memikirkan kalau dia akan ke toilet sendiri sedang yang lain bisa berdua dia jadi takut.

"Oke-oke, aku pergi sama kamu. Jangan nangis yang penting, Ryouta. Nanti sensei malah dateng kesini."

"Terus aku yang sendiri, Dai-chan?"

"Satsuki kan perempuan, masa ke toilet sama laki-laki." Ryouta mengangguk semangat. Setuju dengan apa yang Kazunari katakan.

Gadis itu cemberut kesal, tapi tidak bisa membantah. Dia tahu diri kalau apa yang Kazunari katakan memang benar.

"Kalau gitu aku sama Ryouta pergi duluan ya?" Daiki berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu masuk TK mereka.

"Awas jangan sampe ketahuan sensei." Ingat Seijuurou dan langsung disambut teriakan. "Tenang aja-ssu!" Dari Ryouta yang menggandeng tangan Daiki.

—

Setelah kedatangan Daiki dan Ryouta, hanya tinggal menunggu Seijuurou dan Kazunari menyusul. Sejak awal mereka memang tidak ingin mengajak Satsuki.

Alesan mereka sama, Satsuki cuma mengganggu. Berisik pula.

Ini akan jadi ajang cari-perhatian-di-depan-Tetsuya yang cuma bisa diikuti mereka para laki-laki. Satsuki cuma pengganggu.

"Semua udah disini, kan?" Seijuurou langsung mengintruksi begitu masuk toilet.

"Sudah-ssu!"

"Jangan berisik, Ryouta. Nanti sensei tahu-nanodayo."

"Oh iya. Maaf-maaf."

"Terus gimana, Sei?" Daiki berjalan ke arah pintu toilet, membukanya untuk mengintip keadaaan. "Kalau kelamaan nanti Satsuki keburu dateng."

"Ayo, sekarang juga nggak apa-apa. Tapi Atsushi.." Atsushi yang dari tadi berdiri diam, sibuk dengan jajanan di tangannya menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Jajanannya simpen dulu. Nanti ketahuan sama sensei."

Bocah bongsor itu mengangguk. Menutup mulut bungkus jajanannya dengan satu genggaman tangan. Mengusap area sekitar bibir yang belepotan dengan remah Maiubo-nya.

"Shin-chan, jangan jauh-jauh ya?" Kazunari datang dan langsung menggandeng tangan Shintarou. Tersenyum lebar seolah itu wajar.

"Kamu juga jangan sampe ketinggalan, jalannya jangan lelet." Shintarou ikut menggenggam tangan Kazunari dan menarik bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk berjalan di belakangnya setelah Seijuurou, Daiki dan Ryouta keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

Berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruangan khusus di samping ruang guru dan berbisik pada temannya agar tidak berisik.

Nyatanya, karena berbisik itu mereka justru membuat koridor yang sunyi jadi penuh bisik-bisik aneh.

Langkah-langkah kecil sarat akan kehati-hatian yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi sudah ketahuan sebenarnya. Ada seseorang yang berdiri tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

"Ih, Daiki-cchi, jangan ijek kaki aku dong! Sakit-ssu!"

"Ssst! Ryouta jangan berisik."

"Maaf-maaf."

"Shin-chan, jangan lepas tangan aku, loh."

"Jangan berisik-nanodayo. Aku nggak bakal lepas, kok."

"Sei-chin.."

Mereka masih berjalan mengendap-endap. Tinggal beberapa meter sampai pintu ruang kesehatan bisa mereka geser terbuka.

"Sei-chin..."

"Apa sih Atsushi?" Bocah merah itu masih sibuk mengawasi sekitar. Tidak menoleh pada temannya yang ada di belakangnya.

Seijuurou adanya di depan barisan, paling depan, memimpin yang lain dan Atsushi ada di baris paling belakang.

"Sei-chin.."

"Apa sih, Atsushi?"

"Kita ketahuan."

Mereka semua menoleh bersamaan. Di samping Atsushi seorang guru laki-laki tersenyum menyapa mereka. "Lagi apa?"

"Izuki sensei?"

"Iya, Kazu."

Kali ini fokus mereka tertuju pada Kazunari yang mengenal guru laki-laki itu.

"Sensei lagi apa?"

"Kalian lagi apa?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Ryouta justru sibuk bertanya pada Daiki dan Shintarou tentang siapa Izuki sensei itu.

"Aku guru kelas bintang, Ryouta. Kenapa?"

"Ng-nggak-ssu. Cuma penasaran aja."

Izuki berjalan melewati mereka, berhenti di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, bertingkah seperti penjaga pintu itu. Penghalang kalau dari sisi para bocah.

"Kalian mau ganggu Tetsuya, kan?"

"Nggak-ssu!" Ryouta langsung membantah. Bocah bersurai kuning itu memajukan bibir tidak suka karena tuduhan sang guru. "Kami cuma mau lihat keadaan Tetsuya-cchi, kok."

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan kalau Tetsuya tidak menangis-nanodayo."

"Oh, khawatir ya?"

"NGGAK!" Sahut mereka kompak.

Izuki tersenyum menahan tawa. Kazunari yang sejak tadi memberi sinyal untuk meloloskan kawan-kawannya itu juga masih dihiraukannya. Bocah-bocah yang menarik.

"Kalau gitu nggak perlu dilihat. Tetsuya nggak nangis, kok. Dia juga baik-baik aja."

"Aku nggak percaya." Si biru tua menyahuti. Berjalan melewati si merah dan berdiri di hadapan Izuki. "Aku mau lihat sendiri kalau Tetsu baik-baik aja."

"Tapi nanti kamu bisa ngeganggu dia."

"Kami nggak mau ganggu Tetsu-chin, kok, sensei. Cuma mau lihat aja. Aku juga mau kasih jajananku biar dia cepat sembuh." Senyum Izuki melebar saat si ungu mengeluarkan bungkus jajanan yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di balik badan. Benar-benar menarik, Izuki jadi ingin memperhatikan mereka terus.

"Izuki sensei."

"Kenapa, Kazu?"

"Sensei jangan bilang-bilang sama Aida sensei, loh. Nanti aku aduin sama papa juga."

"Iya, nanti aku aduin, ayahku juga." Seijuurou tidak mau kalah andil. "Ayahku orang hebat loh, sensei."

Ingin hati Izuki terus mempermainkan mereka. Tapi melihat mata satu persatu dari mereka yang seolah berdoa agar Izuki segera minggir dari depan pintu, Izuki menyerah. Mereka akan tetap berusaha untuk menemui Tetsuya sekeras apapun Izuki dan guru lain menghalangi.

"Baiklah, tapi sensei punya syarat."

"Apa?" Disaat seperti ini mereka bisa menyamakan nada mereka dan harap-harap cemas bersama.

"Jangan berisik. Jangan bikin kacau. Jangan sampai ketahuan Aida sensei dan Hyuuga sensei juga. Gimana?"

Senyum sumringah mengembang di wajah-wajah berpucuk warna-warni itu. Mereka mengangguk kompak dan mengiyakan. Jadi dengan senang hati Izuki bukakan juga pintu ruang kesehatan.

Dimulai dari Daiki, Seijuurou, Ryouta, Shintarou, Kazunari dan terakhir Atsushi. Mereka masuk tanpa banyak suara dan langsung melihat kawan mereka yang disembunyikan para guru sejak sejam lalu.

Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah berkulit putih seputih porselen mahal, berambut biru seperti langit siang yang cerah itu sedang asik membaca buku cerita bergambar di salah satu ranjang ruangan itu. Tapi keasikannya terganggu oleh kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian ngapain kesini?" Itu pertanyaan tanpa nada yang mengalir lurus langsung menembus dada enam bocah laki-laki warna-warni di sana.

"Tetsu, kamu nggak apa-apa? Lututmu?"

Si biru langit menunjukan lututnya yang sudah terbalut perban. "Nggak apa-apa, kok."

"Tetsu-chin, ini buat kamu." Si ungu kini maju mendekat. Menyodorkan bungkus jajanan di tangannya pada si biru langit. "Cepet sembuh ya?"

"Terima kasih, Atsushi-kun." Tetsuya menerimanya. Memberi seulas senyum untuk Atsushi dan jajanannya.

"Lagi baca apa, Tetsuya? Boleh ikut baca lagi?" Seijuurou ikut maju. Tidak mau kalah dari dua temannya. Dia bahkan langsung memanjat tempat Tetsuya dan duduk di samping Tetsuya.

"Oh, ini cerita _Shirayuki-hime_."

"Tetsu-cchi aku juga mau tahu ceritanya-ssu. Bacakan ya?" Ryouta memanjat tempat di sisi lain Tetsuya. Disusul Daiki yang ikut duduk di samping Ryouta.

"Sepertinya itu cerita yang bagus-nanodayo." Kali ini Shintarou ikut naik tapi pada ranjang lainnya yang berhadapan dengan ranjang Tetsuya. Di susul Kazunari dan Atsushi, yang meminta Tetsuya untuk membacakan cerita Snow White versi Jepang itu.

"Izuki sensei mau dengar juga?" Kazunari mengintrupsi sebelum Tetsuya memulai cetitanya.

"Tidak, sensei hanya ingin pastikan kalau kalian tidak melanggar syarat yang sensei minta tadi." Setelah menggusap pelan pucuk Kazunari ditinggalkannya ruang berbau obat itu.

Izuki cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu acara menjenguk bocah-bocah itu.

"Setidaknya mereka bisa menepati janji mereka untuk tidak berisik, tidak sampai ketahuan Riko dan Hyuuga."

—

"Loh, mereka dimana sih? Di toilet laki-laki nggak ada. Di toilet perempuan juga. Jangan-jangan mereka ninggalin aku? Terus ketahuan sama sensei. Terus di hukum. Uuh, makanya jangan suka ninggalin orang! Dai-chan, bodoh."

—

—

—

Huwa, aku seneng banget.. nggak nyangka bakal banyak yang ngerespon positif FF ini. Makasih buat yang ngasih Review, Favorite dan nge-Follow.. yang Sider juga terima kasih banget..

Aku bales semua review disini aja ya, hehe ^^

 **ReiTaBe :** Duh, makasih banget Rei-chan udah suka ini FF, reviewnya juga makasih.. iya pasti aku lanjut kok.. :)

 **EmperorVer :** Makasih udah suka dan ninggalin review.. iya Kuroko mah emang udah dari lahir lucu, minta dicubit pake tang /dilempar gunting Akashi/ Oke aku lanjut. Semangat!

 **Nyanko Kawaii :** Tapi nggak kemanisan kan-ssu? Takut Nyanko-cchi kena diabetes jadinya-ssu /eh?/apa coba?/author gaje!/

 **Dhia484 :** Darou ne.. silahkan di tunggu, aku jadi semangat nulis kalo ada yang nunggu.. hehe, makasih reviewnya :)

 **Riven Eve Akashi :** duh jangan lirik aku.. masih pengen idup aku, masih pengen bikin banyak momen kalahnya Akashi /gunting melayang/

 **ObeyCarly :** sama, aku juga suka harem!kuroko.. makasih reviewnya ya :)

 **Ayuni Yuukinojo :** cadel ya? Iya sih, emang jadi bikin lebih imut. Tapi bukannya nggak mau, aku belom bisa, soalnya aku nggak terlalu teliti sama yang kaya gitu, takutnya malah jadi aneh. Di TK tempatku juga nggak ada anak cadel, jadi bingung harus cari inspirasi sama modelnya. Tapi nanti aku coba buat kalau cuma untuk guest di FF ini.. makasih Review dan sarannya kakak :)

 **ratnakartik :** oke aku lanjut kok.. aku juga suka harem!kuroko.. hehe polos banget malah.. trims reviewnya ya :)

 **PreciousPanda :** Iya, biasa lah kalo dari lahir udah punya bakat jadi rebutan mah emang gitu. Reviewnya makasih ya :)

 **Sienna Araxie :** kyaaa ada yang manggil senpai ke aku, duh berasa gimana gitu. Makasih favfol-nya, reviewnya juga ya.. silahkan ditunggu juga lanjutannya yang lain.. :)

Ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya~ Aku pamit..

Atma Venusia.


	3. Teman Baru

**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Family, Chilhood, Humor, Romance _(maybe)_

Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, GoM, Aida Riko

 _(Cast mungkin bertambah di chapter selanjutnya)_

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC. Non Baku.**

.

.

Chap 3 : Teman Baru

.

.

"Pendaftaran? Tapi tahun ajaran baru sudah lewat sebulan. Tidak apa-apa?"

Riko ada di sana saat Koganei—guru Kelas Matahari— menerima tamu di ruang guru.

Seorang ibu cantik yang menuntun bocah laki-laki bersurai coklat keabu-abuan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia ingin mulai sekolah tahun ini. Umurnya juga sudah cukup, tapi karena sempat sakit saat awal tahun ajaran aku jadi tidak bisa mendaftarkannya."

Bocah yang tampak malu-malu itu mengingatkan Riko pada Ryouta di kelasnya. Hari pertama Ryouta datang juga bertingkah seperti bocah itu. Memegang kuat ujung baju ibunya, sedikit bersembunyi di belakang kaki jenjang sang ibu.

Matanya bulat dengan bulu mata yang lumayan lentik. Kalau memang akan masuk, anak itu pasti akan masuk kelas Riko. Riko yakin betul tentang tebakannya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan isi form ini. Kalau sudah besok bisa datang untuk langsung ikut kelas." Koganei menyerahkan satu berkas pendaftaran. Riko juga ikut mendekat pada ibu dan si anak. Memberikan seragam TK pada anak baru yang kemungkinan besar akan masuk kelasnya itu.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Maaf."

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku.."

—

"Kita punya teman baru hari ini.." jeda yang Riko beri itu diisi dengan pandangan penuh menuju seorang anak laki-laki bersurai coklat keabu-abuan yang masuk di waktu yang hampir sama dengan Riko. Ibu bocah coklat keabu-abuan itu hanya mengantar sampai pintu kelas dan tampaknya akan menunggu di sana hari ini. "Ayo kenalkan namamu."

Bocah itu tampak ragu. Dia mendongak pada Riko kemudian menoleh pada ibunya dan terakhir baru menatap lima belas kawan baru yang menantinya di kelas itu. Tangannya meremas ujung seragam biru muda yang ia kenakan. "Maaf." Itu kata pertama yang diucapkan si bocah.

Riko mendelik, begitu juga dengan bocah-bocah lain di Kelas Pelangi.

"Aku Sakurai Ryou. Salam kenal teman-teman." Kemudian dia menunduk. Matanya kembali mengarah pada sang Ibu di pintu kelas. Wanita itu bertepuk tangan menyemangati walau hanya sendiri.

Yah, Riko sadar betul arti peranan itu.

"Nah, mulai hari ini Ryou akan jadi teman kita. Semuanya harus baik sama Ryou. Jangan nakal. Mengerti?"

Seruan kompak yang menjawan "Iya." Membuat senyum lega wanita di pintu kelas bisa Riko lihat.

"Kalau begitu Ryou duduk di meja itu." Riko menunjuk meja Tetsuya, Atsushi dan seorang anak perempuan bernama Ootsubo Tae—yang kebutulan memang menyisakan satu bangku kosong.

Setelah Ryou duduk di tempatnya, Riko memulai kelas seperti biasa dengan Seijuurou sebagai pembuka yang membawa teman-temannya untuk mengucap salam.

—

"Sekarang Ryou-chin yang ini. Yang satunya Ryouta-chin." Tetsuya yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangguk-angguk acuh. Dia sendiri tidak begitu paham kenapa sejak awal Atsushi mendengan nama Ryou, bocah bongsor itu langsung bingung.

"Ada dua Ryou-chin." Katanya. Dan saat dapat keputusan untuk membedakan nama kedua orang itu, kini dia tampak sumringah sendiri.

"Maaf." Ryou mengintrupsi. "Aku mau pipis." Wajah yang langsung disembunyikan dalam tunduk itu membuat Tetsuya, Atsushi dan Tae menahan tawa.

Jelas mereka tidak berani tertawa. Takut Ryou memangis. Hanya itu alasannya.

"Ayo aku temani." Tetsuya yang kebetulan duduk di hadapannya langsung berdiri. Bocah biru langit itu sedikit berputar dan langsung menggaet tangan Ryou.

"Sensei." Katanya mengintrupsi kegiatan Riko.

Kelas sedang sibuk dengan tanah liat warna-warni yang Riko bagikan untuk di bentuk sesuai kreasi mereka saat Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil Riko. Menyedot semua perhatian langsung ke arahnya.

"Ya, kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Aku mau ijin antar Ryou-kun ke toilet."

Awalnya Riko sedikit heran, tapi kemudian dia mengijinkan dua bocah itu meninggalkan kelas. Tapi belum lewat satu menit Tetsuya dan Ryou keluar kelas ada lagi yang mengintrupsi Riko.

"Sensei!"

"Kenapa Ryouta?"

"Aku mau ke toilet-ssu."

"Aku akan menemani Ryouta-nanodayo."

Dan kali ini tanpa menunggu kaya 'ya' atau sekedar anggukan dari Riko dua bocah itu melenggang meninggalkan kelas.

Belum berhenti sampai di sana.

"Sensei aku juga mau ke toilet." Kali ini sang ketua kelas dan bocah yang terobsesi jadi ketua kelas cadangan—Seijuurou dan Daiki— yang mengintursi kompak. Ada persaingan sengit yang tertangkap mata Riko.

Keduanya berdiri dan siap untuk langsung pergi tanpa menunggu persetujuan Riko. Tapi, "Sensei, aku juga."

"Apa Satsuki?"

"Aku juga mau ikut ke toilet dengan Dai-chan."

Salah. Ini salah.

"Tunggu." Riko berjalan ke arah pintu. Menahan ketiga bocah yang tujuan utamanya langsung Riko ketahui. Apa lagi kalau bukan Tetsuya.

"Mau apa ke toilet ramai-ramai? Satsuki juga, masa mau ikut ke toilet laki-laki?" Mereka diam. Saling pandang dan tampak bingung. "Nanti dulu, tunggu sampai Tetsuya dan Ryou kembali."

"Eeh? Aku mau ke toilet karena ingin ikut Tetsu-kun." Satsuki menyuarakan tujuan utamanya yang sama sekali tidak mengagetkan bagi Riko.

"Nah, itu Tetsuya dan Ryou sudah kembali." Di belakangnya Ryouta dan Shintarou membuntuti. "Kalau Daiki dan Seijuurou mau ke toilet silahkan. Sudah sensei ijinkan."

"Tidak jadi." Kata mereka kompak.

Mereka kembali ke meja masing-masing dengan raut kesal. Saling menyalahkan dengan suara berbisik.

Sampai saat ini Riko heran dengan semua murid di kelasnya. Mereka murid baik tapi juga bisa berubah nakal dalam sekejap. Dan semua itu hanya karena satu anak bersurai biru langit yang—Riko akui sendiri— sangat manis. Belum lagi tingkat kepolosan bocah itu yang ada di bawah rata-rata.

Seperti boneka hidup yang ingin selalu diajak main. Itu mungkin penggambaran paling tepat untuk Tetsuya.

"Sensei, aku dan Ryou-kun sudah kembali." Dia mengatakan itu setelah duduk di bangkunya. Bocah bersurai ungu yang duduk di sampingnya tadi tidak ikut bertingkah seperti yang lain. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi mungkin itu ada baiknya.

"Ini Atsushi-kun." Sebungkus permen gula-gula disodorkan oleh si biru langit pada si ungu. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga bangku aku dan Ryou-kun."

Riko tercengang. Riko salah.

Tetsuya bukannya polos. Bocah itu hanya menyembunyikan sifat aslinya dalam wajah yang tampak polos.

—

"Yang hijau itu namanya Shintarou-kun. Yang di belakangnya Kazunari-kun. Terus yang kuning dan cengeng itu Ryouta-kun."

"Iya-iya. Betul. Terus siapa lagi yang Ryou-kun tahu?"

Tetsuya dan Ryou serta dua teman satu meja mereka masih belum meninggalkan meja. Tetsuya bilang akan membantu Ryou untuk kenal teman-teman satu kelas pada hari pertama dan ini yang mereka lakukan.

Main tebak-tebakan nama teman setelah dua kali Tetsuya mengenalkan yang lain pada Ryou.

"Aku siapa, Ryou-chin?"

"Atsushi-kun."

"Wah, Ryou-chin tahu namaku."

"Kalau aku Ryou?"

"Tae-chan."

"Yey."

"Yang ini Tetsuya-kun." Ryou melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Tetsuya dan memeluk sang teman senang. "Tetsuya-kun, teman baikku."

.

Di sisi lain ruangan ada enam warna yang diam-diam memperhatikan. Walau masih bocah, mereka tahu betul caranya untuk membuat orang lain merasa terintimidasi oleh aura mereka. Tapi Ryou si anak baru itu masuk daftar pengecualian.

"Ih, dia peluk-peluk Tetsuya-cchi. Bikin kesel-ssu."

"Dia itu cuma cari perhatian-nanodayo."

"Tapi nggak apa-apakan, Shin-chan? Kamu juga suka cari perhatian Tetsuya."

"Diam deh, Kazu!"

"Terus gimana ini Sei? Kamu nggak ngebolehin aku sama Satsuki deket-deket mereka. Kenapa sih?"

"Kita tunggu sampe Tetsuya yang dateng sama kita. Dia pasti bakal ngenalin Ryou sama kita."

"Tapi kalau nggak gimana-ssu?"

"Pasti. Tunggu aja."

.

"Shintarou-kun sini deh." Tetsuya menggerakan tangannya meminta dia yang namanya dipanggil untuk mendekat.

Shintarou sih seneng-seneng aja dipanggil. Tapi Kazunari yang ikut membuntutinya dan tatapan iri dari teman-teman yang lain membuat Shintarou sedikit risih.

"Kenapa-nanodayo?"

"Ryou-kun mau kenalan sama kamu." Dan perkenalan singkat terjadi untuk mereka bertiga—Ryou, Shintarou dan Kazunari.

"Shintarou-kun bulu matanya bagus ya?" Ryou memuji dengan mata yang terfokus pada si bocah berkaca mata. Bahkan wajahnya mendekat dan membuat Shintarou terpaksa mundur.

"O-oi!" Shintarou mendorong pelan Ryou agar menjauh.

"Eh, Ryou-chan juga mikir begitu? Aku juga udah sering bilang sama Shin-chan. Tapi dia nggak perduli." Karena Kazunari mata Tetsuya dan Atsushi yang tidak begitu memperhatikan bulu mata Shintarou kini terfokus pada bulu hitam lentik yang mempercantik mata si hijau lumut.

"Ih, iya loh." Tetsuya mengimbuhi. Tangan kecil nan mungil miliknya bergerak ingin menyentuh, tapi Shintarou justru mundur.

Bocah hijau lumut itu malu setengah mati karena dikerubungi empat teman laki-lakinya.

"Eh, kenapa? Aku sama Tetsu-chin cuma mau liat lebih jelas. Mau buka kaca mata Shinta-chin."

"Ng-nggak boleh."

"Kenapa, Shin-chan?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma nggak boleh aja."

Tetsuya, Atsushi, Kazunari dan Ryou saling pandang sesaat sebelum mereka tertawa kompak. "Shintarou-kun lucu ya?"

Tetsuya dan yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang Ryou katakan. Membuat Shintarou semakin salah tingkah. Tapi..

Pada akhirnya mereka berempat justru membuat empat warna di tempat lain merengut kesal.

"Sebel-ssu!"

"Berisik Ryouta!"

"Habis Tetsuya-cchi pilih kasih. Emang Daiki-cchi nggak sebel?"

"Sebel banget. Tapi liat tuh."

Daiki menunjuk Seijuurou yang asik memainkan gunting kertas dan membuat sampah di belakang mereka. "Emang kamu berani bikin si ketua kelas marah?"

Ryouta dan Satsuki menggeleng kompak. Pada kenyataanya mau seperti apa juga, tetap saja Seijuurou adalah pemimpin mereka. Bergerak tanpa kordinasi si ketua sama saja ingin menjadi musuh bocah merah dengan aura menyeramkan saat marah.

"Eh, liat-liat itu. Tetsu-kun keluar kelas."

Kuning, biru tua dan merah menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk si merah muda. Tetsuya keluar kelas diikuti Shintarou, Atsushi, Kazunari dan tentunya teman baru mereka.

"Ikutin yuk."

Daiki tersenyum lebar saat Seijuurou mengangguk dalam diam. Ada rasa bangga akan kemenangannya yang bisa membuat si ketua kelas mau mengukutinya.

"Mereka mau kemana sih? Riko sensei kan bilang nggak boleh main di belakang sekolah." Daiki mendumel gelisah. Takut tiga orang yang mengikutinya berhianat saat mereka tertangkap guru. Menuduh Daiki yang mengajak—walau memang itu kenyataannya.

Keempatnya berhenti saat kelompok yang mereka ikuti berhenti pada satu pojok bagian belakang gedung. Mengelilingi sebuah kardus besar yang terlindungi sebuah selimut. Dan saat mereka bisa melihat apa isi kardus itu, keempatnya menegak diam untuk beberapa detik pertama.

Satu hal yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Satu hal yang pasti sama.

Mirip Tetsuya.

"Anak anjing?" Ryouta keluar dari acara sembunyi-sembunyinya, mengagetkan kelompok yang dia buntuti tadi. "Kenapa ada anak anjing disini-ssu?"

"Eh? Kalian lagi apa? Pasti ngikutin aku lagi." Dan tuduhan tepat sasaran itu merobohkan kepercayaan diri keempat bocah penguntitnya. "Kalian selalu deh. Tapi nggak apa-apa deh."

"Tapi Tetsu, anak anjing itu punya siapa?"— Daiki.

"Tetsuya, itu anak anjing kamu?"— Seijuurou.

"Tetsu-kun punya anak anjing?"— Satsuki.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Ini bukan anak anjingku. Yang menemukan memang aku, tapi Atsushi-kun yang paling sering kasih makan dia."

"Ini anak aku dan Tetsu-chin." Begitu kata Atsushi. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi melupakam kata 'anjing' di belakang kata 'anak' membuat yang lain geram. Tapi hebatnya Atsushi tidak perduli dengan pancaran iri penuh dendam karena kalah darinya yang teman-temannya lempar, Atsushi tetap memeluk sayang kawan biru langitnya itu. Menggebu kendera perang bagi yang lain.

"Liat aja, mirip Tetsu-chin, kan?"

Tetsuya mengangkat anak anjing itu dan kembali membuat satu pikiran serupa memenuhi isi kepala bocah-bocah yang lain.

Imutnya!

Bahkan Ryou dan Kazunari berpikir seperti itu.

"Eh, Tetsu aku boleh ikut merawatnya mulai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Daiki-kun."

"Aku juga mau-ssu!"

"Boleh kok, Ryouta-kun. Sei-kun dan Satsuki juga boleh kalau mau. Iyakan Atsushi-kun?"

Atsushi berdehem membuat empat temannya itu mengendus kesal.

Sial aku benar-benar kalah dari Atsushi. Itu yang ada dalam pikiran empat bocah penguntit itu.

"Aku ajak Shintarou-kun, Kazunari-kun dan Ryou-kun juga karena mau kenalin anak anjing ini sama kalian."

Seijuurou, Daiki, Ryouta dan Satsuki kembali berpikir kalau sebenarnya Tetsuya itu pilih kasih. Tapi tidak bisa marah. Tidak boleh marah juga. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau jadi musuh Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, siapa namanya?"

"Nama ya?" Tetsuya dan Atsushi saling pandang kemudian menggeleng kompak. "Belum ada."

"Jah, gimana kalau namanya Tetsuya Nigou? Habis anak anjing itu mirip Tetsuya-kun."

Kemudian saran Ryou itu mulai menuai kontra dan pro dalam hati bocah-bocah di sana. Di satu sisi mereka setuju, tapi ada sedikit rasa tidak terima karena si anak baru yang sudah mencuri perhatian Tetsuya yang memberikan saran cemerlang itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Ryou-chin."

"Aku juga-nanodayo."

"Karena Shin-chan setuju aku juga setuju."

"Aku sih ikut Tetsu-kun aja."

"Aku juga terserah Tetsuya-cchi."

Dan yang tersisa hanya dua orang berharga diri tinggi di sana. Tetsuya dan anak anjing itu juga tampak menanti jawaban keduanya.

"Yah, kalau Tetsuya suka aku setuju saja. Kan, Daiki?"

"Un. Aku terserah kau sajalah, Tetsu."

Segaris senyum—yang benar-benar jarang terlihat—merekah di wajah putih bak porselin Tetsuya. Membuat mereka yang memandangnya sempat menahan nafas saking kagetnya.

"Uwah, Tetsuya-cchi senyum."

"Tetsu-kun, manis sekali."

"Aku sampai menahan nafasku saking kagetnya-nanodayo."

"Aku juga, Shin-chan."

"Habis aku senang. Sekarang anak anjing ini punya nama dan teman selain aku dan Atsushi-kun."

.

"Tetsuya-kun, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama Ryou-kun."

—

—

Uwah aku minta maaf kalo up date yang ini sedikit terlambat. Lagi rada sibuk karena ngurus bocah-bocah pemberi inspirasiku yabg pada mau UN sih.. hehe /alesan/

Buat Rie Lyca, Ayuni Yuukinojo, PreciousPanda, Dhia484, Riven Eve Akashi yang udah review tapi belom sempet aku bales, terima kasih dan maafku untuk kalian.. buat yang FavFol juga terima kasih banyak.. dan buat yang sudah baca juga terima kasih..


	4. Kenakalan Shougo

**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Family, Chilhood, Humor, Romance _(maybe)_

Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, GoM, Aida Riko

 _(Chara mungkin bertambah di chapter selanjutnya)_

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC. Non Baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenakalan Shogou

.

.

Di Kelas Pelangi ada satu anak—satu warna— yang kenakalannya melebihi perkumpulan aneh pengikut Tetsuya. Satu anak yang hobi membangkang tapi cukup tunduk pada sang ketua kelas. Riko bahkan memberinya perhatian lebih setara dengan Ryouta yang berisik, Atsushi yang hobi makan di dalam kelas, dan duo pesaing kedudukan ketua kelas Seijuurou dan Daiki.

Tapi anak ini sedikit lebih spesial.

Kata-katanya cukup kasar—Riko bahkan penasaran dari mana bocah lima tahun tahu kata-kata itu— dan sikapnya jauh lebih kasar. Dia tipe bocah yang ringan tangan pada temannya sendiri. Suka mencari gara-gara dengan hal sepele. Dan belakangan ini targetnya menjadi satu orang.

Si anak baru.

Yah, walau Tetsuya dan pengikutnya melindungi Ryou sebisa mereka, tapi dalam dua minggu terakhir kenakalannya mulai menjadi. Entah sudah berapa kali Ryou, Ryouta dan Kazunari dibuat menangis olehnya. Dalam kasus ini, Ryouta dan Kazunari dibuat menangis oleh bocah itu karena sudah membela Ryou.

Namanya Haizaki Shougo. Berambut abu-abu terang. Tingginya lumayan—Walau masih lebih tinggi Atsushi dan Shintarou.

"Anak itu membuat Ryouta menangis lagi?"

Riko mengangguk. Izuki adalah guru yang paling mengerti kondisi Riko karena sempat menggantikan Riko selasa lalu—saat Shougo membuat Ryou menangis tersiram pasir di taman bermain—saat Riko terpaksa absen.

"Hmm."

"Kali ini kenapa?"

"Dari yang Seijuurou katakan, Ryouta memarahi Shougo yang mengambil jatah biskuit Ryou tapi kemudian Shougo meremukan semua biskuitnya."

"Anak-anak itu.."

"Haha, mereka lucukan? Aku sampai bingung harus bagaimana membuat mereka akur. Kelas Matahari dan Kelas Bintang sepertinya tidak punya yang seperti itukan? Aku beruntung tahun ini."

"Riko kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak benar-benar frustasi."

"Haha, iya aku frustasi. Tapi aku suka mereka bisa bersikap sebebas itu."

"Tapi kenakalan Shougo itu, harusnya kau memberi tahu orang tuanya."

"Nanti juga dia berubah. Bukan hanya Shougo yang nakal di Kelas Pelangi, Daiki dan Seijuurou juga. Ryouta juga walau dia cengeng."

"Kau tabah betul tahun ini ya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kelas Pelangi tahun ini benar-benar membuatku semangat mengajar. Mereka bocah-bocah yang unik."

—

"Shougo-kun!"

"Apa Ryou?"

"Maaf. Tapi tolong kembalikan crayon merahku. Aku belum selesai."

"Aku sudah bilangkan, aku pinjam sebentar."

"Tapi.."

"Shougo, kamu mulai lagi."

"Cih, jangan ikut campur, Sei."

"Kembalikan crayon-nya."

Crayon merah di tangannya dia buang ke sembarang arah. Membuat batangan itu patah dan mengotori lantai kelas. Ryou si pemilik menatap miris crayon miliknya yang dipatahkan temannya itu. Mencoba bertahan agar tidak menangis, tapi genangan air tercipta dengan sendirinya di pelupuk mata bocah coklat keabu-abuan itu.

"Ryou, pakai punyaku saja. Ini. Nanti akan aku adukan Shougo pada Riko sensei."

"Maaf. Terima kasih, Sei-kun."

"Sama-sama." Seijuurou menarik kursinya mengisi tempat di antara Ryou dan Tetsuya. "Aku duduk sini ya? Jaga-jaga biar Shougo nggak nakal lagi."

Ryou mengiyakan, begitu juga dengan Atsushi dan Tae. Tapi Tetsuya yang diajak bicara diam tidak menjawab—bahkan mungkin tidak mendengarkannya.

"Tetsuya."

"Apa, Sei-kun?"

"Kamu denger nggak?"

"Apa?"

"Huh.." Seijuurou mengendus kesal. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali pamer senyum pada Tetsuya. "Bolehkan aku duduk disini? Sekalian jagain Ryou biar nggak diganggu Shougo."

"Boleh kok."

Tetsuya berdiri, membawa perakatan menggambarnya dan siap pergi.

"Mau keman Tetsu-chin?"

"Mau ke mejanya Shougo-kun. Mau bilangin dia biar nggak ganggu Ryou-kun lagi."

"Aku—"

"Sei-kun nggak usah ikut. Disini aja, jagain Ryou-kun dan yang lain."

Setelah mengatakan titahnya itu Tetsuya pergi menuju bangku kosong di samping Shougo—bangku milik Kazunari yang ditinggal pemiliknya ke tempat lain.

"Aku boleh duduk disinikan?"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Mau menggambar."

"Sana di tempatmu aja."

"Nggak ah, tempatku rame. Aku mau merahasiakan gambar ini dari temen-temen yang lain."

"Cih, sombong. Mentang-mentang disayang semua."

"Hah? Shougo-kun, siapa yang sombong?"

Shougo tidak menjawabnya. Bocah abu-abu terang itu memilih untuk diam dan mendiami si biru muda.

Shougo tahu kok, di kelas ini Tetsuya itu seperti tuan putri bahkan ratu, jadi Shougo juga sebisa mungkin tidak menganggu Tetsuya. Terlebih Tetsuya hampir tidak pernah membuat Shougo kesal seperti Ryouta dan Kazunari—kecuali fakta bahwa dia adalah tuan putri di kelas.

"Memangnya kamu gambar apa sih?"

Melirik awalnya tapi kemudian Shougo menoleh untuk memperjelas penglihatannya dengan apa yang Tetsuya gambar.

"Ini kita semua."

Kita semua yang dimaksud bocah itu adalah penghuni kelas pelangi. Semua ada di sana, semua termasuk Riko sensei dan Ryou si anak baru. Bahkan ada Shougo juga di sana.

"Oh." Hanya itu respon Shougo yang kemudian sibuk dengan gambarnya sendiri.

.

"Hei, Ryouta."

"A-apa?"

Ryouta langsung memasang kuda-kuda siap berkelahi tapi sebenarnya itu bertujuan agar dia siap lari.

"Kamu bawa coklat, kan? Sini buat aku."

Ryouta mengeluarkan coklat yang tersimpan di sakunya. Memandang tidak rela pada coklat kesukaannya itu. Padahal Ryouta sengaja menyimpannya agar bisa makan bersama Tetsuya, tapi karena Shougo..

"I-ini. Tapi bagi dua sama aku ya?"

"Heeh? Nggak mau."

Ryouta menarik balik coklat itu sebelum Shougo sempat mengambil dari tangannya. Memeluk sayang si coklat dengan wajah cemberut yang menghadap Shougo. "Kalau gitu nggak jadi aku kasih."

"Oooh, jadi kamu mau pelit sama temen ya?"

Ryouta bingung.

Dia dan Shougo ada di pinggir lapangan bermain. Sebenarnya Ryouta sedang bermain petak umpet dengan yang lain, tapi karena yang jaga itu Daiki, Ryouta jadi yang pertama tertangkap. Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa bisa begitu, karena Daiki dan Ryouta sering bersembunyi bersama. Jadi sama-sama tahu tempat sembunyi mereka. Dan.. tiba-tiba Shougo datang mengagetkannya. Meminta coklat Ryouta begitu saja. Tidak mau bagi dua pula.

"Ta-tapikan aku mau coklatnya juga. Shougo-kun yang pelit, nggak mau bagi dua. Lagian inikan coklat punya aku."

"Siniin nggak? Nanti aku marah loh."

"Nggak mau!"

"Aku pukul nih."

Ryouta sudah mundur untuk menghindar, matanya sempat terpejam karena takut. Tapi begitu sebuah tangan kecil menggandeng tangannya Ryouta kembali membuka matanya.

"Cih, curang. Dua lawan satu."

"Kamu yang curang. Beraninya cuma sama Ryouta. Sini coba pukul aku kalau berani."

Tanpa menjawab apa yang Daiki—pahlawan Ryouta hari ini— katakan Shougo melenggang pergi. Belum jauh, dari tempat bersembunyinya Tetsuya keluar.

"Tunggu dulu, Shougo-kun."

"Apa?" Sinis si bocah abu-abu itu.

"Aku juga punya coklat. Kamu mau punyaku?"

Shougo melihat ke belakangnya, Ryouta dan Daiki masih belum bergerak sekalipun mendengar tawaran Tetsuya itu. Biasanya mereka bakalan teriak-teriak iri—khusus untuk Ryouta— atau sok-sok jadi pahlawan yang membela Tetsuya dan melarang Tetsuya berbuat baik—yang ini khusus untuk Daiki dan Seijuurou. Tapi kali ini mereka hanya diam.

Shintarou, Takao dan Ryou juga ikut keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka saat Tetsuya tiba-tiba menarik tangan Shougo untuk ikut ke kelas.

"Petak umpetnya udahan ya?" Seijuurou ikut keluar dari tempat persembunyian diikuti Atsushi yang asik makan chiki. Daiki menggeleng, melepas pegangannya dari tangan Ryouta lalu berlari menuju pohon di dekatnya dan mengabsen nama kawannya.

"Sei ketemu! Atsushi ketemu! Shintarou ketemu! Kazu ketemu! Ryou ketemu!" Lalu tertawa girang penuh kemenangan. "Aku menang!"

Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang perduli dengan kegembiraan Daiki itu. Yang lain lebih memilih untuk menyusul Tetsuya dan Shougo ke dalam kelas.

"Hei, tunggu!"

.

"Oi, Kazu."

Kazunari menoleh dan mendapati Shougo yang bersembunyi di sela rak buku. Dia kaget karena itu tapi yang lebih mengagetkan lagi saat Shougo menariknya ikut bersembunyi.

"Shougo-chan, kamu mau apa?"

"Kamu lagi sembunyi dari Shintarou, kan? Sini aja sama aku."

"Nggak mau, ah."

Kazunari langsung merengsek keluar dari tempat bersembunyi dengan Shougo tadi. Di tangannya kaca mata milik Shintarou masih aman.

Tadi Kazunari iseng mencuri kaca mata Shintarou saat si empunya sedang serius menggambar. Akibatnya sekarang Shintarou mengejarnya menuntut kaca mata itu dikembalikan. Tapi Kazunari masih ingin main dengan Shin-chan-nya. Dikejar-kejar bocah hijau lumut itu adalah modus Kazunari agar Shintarou mau main dengannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Shougo datang ingin membantunya bersembunyi.

"Nanti kamu nakal lagi." Begitu hardik Kazunari pada kawan yang cukup sering membuatnya meneteskan air dari mata—Kazunari tidak suka dibilang menangis. Itu terkesan lemah menurutnya.

"Sok tahu. Aku cuma mau bantu kamu ngumpet aja kok."

"Aku nggak percaya!"

Ekspresi Shougo langsung mengeras. Bocah abu-abu itu tidak punya niat jahat, tapi kawannya ini terus saja berprasangka buruk padanya. Kalau Shougo kesal boleh kan?

"Ih, dibilang aku cuma mau bantu kamu ngumpet. Nggak percayaan banget sih!"

"Habis biasanya Shougo-chan kan nakal."

"Kali ini nggak, kok."

"Aku tetep nggak percaya."

Karena Kazunari yang terus menolak Shougo jadi semakin kesal dan memaksa Kazunari untuk bersembunyi dengannya. Menarik tangan yang memegang kaca mata Shintarou dan membuat kaca matanya jatuh. Dan..

Krek.

..terinjak.

"Uwaa!"

"Kazu, kembalikan kaca mataku-nanodayo!"

Baik Kazunari maupun Shougo tidak ada yang menjawab saat Shintarou dengan sendirinya melihat kaca mata yang satu lensanya pecah karena terinjak Kazunari.

"Shin-chan, aku nggak sengaja. Maaf."

"KAZU!" Marah si hijau lumut. Teriakan itu memancing teman-teman yang lain untuk mendekat dan menyaksikan sendiri apa yang terjadi. "Kamu sih pake maenin kaca mataku segala. Sekarang pecahkan? Terus gimana?"

"Maaf." Kazunari menunduk takut karena hardikan kawan kesayangannya itu. "Tadi Shougo-chan menarik tanganku jadi kaca matanya jatuh dan terinjak. Maafkan aku, Shin-chan."

Suara Kazunari bergetar. Bocah itu hampir menangis kalau saja Riko tidak cepat datang.

Seperti biasa, Seijuurou si ketua kelas yang memanggilnya. Ketua kelas yang bisa diandalkan disaat genting.

"Ya sudah, nanti sensei yang jelaskan pada Mamanya Shintarou. Sekarang Shougo dan Kazunari minta maaf pada Shintarou." Itu kata Riko setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kazunari.

"Maafkan aku, Shin-chan."

Shougo yang sejak awal hanya diam akhirnya buka mulut dan bilang maaf. Tidak tanggung dia juga memberikan Shintarou permen lolipop hasil memalak Atsushi sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Maaf, Shintarou."

.

"Shougo-kun, mau kemana?"

"Main di halaman belakang."

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti yang lain marah."

"Siapa?"

Tetsuya baru akan mengikuti langkah Shougo saat tiba-tiba Ryouta dan Daiki menarik paksa Tetsuya untuk main di kotak pasir.

"Aku nggak mau main sama kalian, aku mau main sama Shougo-kun." Tolak Tetsuya pada dua bocah yang menyeretnya tadi. Dia membuat Shougo yang belum jauh dari sana mendengar itu dan berhenti. Menoleh pada Tetsuya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ih, kok gitu sih, Tetsuya-cchi?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawabnya.

"Nanti kamu dinakalin loh sama Shougo."

Masih cuek, Tetsuya mendekat pada Shougo di samping gedung kelasnya. "Ayo main." Katanya senang.

"Tetsu, kok kamu gitu sih? Dia itu nakal loh. Kemaren aja dia ngambil permen lolipopnya Atsushi terus bikin kaca mata Shintarou pecah. Nanti kalau dia bikin kamu nangis gimana?"

"Nggak kok. Shougo-kun baik sama aku."

"Tetsuya-cchi aneh! Temenan kok maunya sama anak nakal."

"Biarin. Lagian kalian berdua juga sering nakal. Berisik lagi."

Tetsuya menarik Shougo untuk pergi meninggalkan duo berisik itu tapi gagal. Shougo menolaknya.

"Sana main sama yang lain aja." Suruh Shougo galak.

Bocah abu-abu itu mulai kesal lagi. Teman-temannya yang lain selalu saja mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya.

"Shougo-kun, jangan kaya gitu. Kalau mau punya temen jangan kasar." Tetsuya menceramahi.

"Aku nggak mau punya temen."

"Tuh, dengarkan? Main sama kami aja, Tetsu."

"Nggak mau, aku mau main sama Shougo-kun. Kalau kalian ajak Shougo-kun juga aku baru mau."

Daiki dan Ryouta saling pandang. Mereka heran kenapa Tetsuya belakangan ini selalu mengikuti Shougo. Ada apa dengan si biru langit itu sebenarnya? Heran dengan sebegitu inginnya Tetsuya main dengan Shougo padahal Shougo itu terkenal nakal. Suka bikin yang teman-teman lain nangis. Kasar dan jahil juga.

"Tapi Tetsuya-cchi—"

"Udahlah, Tetsuya. Aku maen sendiri aja."

"Eh? Kok gitu?"

"Sana main sama yang lain. Jangan deket-deket aku lagi."

"Yuk, Tetsu."

"Nggak mau."

Tetsuya melepas paksa tangan Daiki yang mengajaknya. Dia justru berlari mengejar Shougo.

"Shougo-kun, tungguin aku."

"Sana main sama yang lain aja. Nanti kamu dikira ikut nakal kaya aku."

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Ih, keras kepala banget sih." Shougo menoleh kesal. "Aku bilang aku nggak mau. Sana jauh-jauh." Kemudian dia mendorong Tetsuya hingga bocah biru langit itu jatuh menghantam tanah.

"Oi, Shougo jangan kasar dong!"

Shougo diam saja saat Daiki dan Ryouta membentaknya tidak terima karena sudah membuat Tetsuya terisak. Dia bahkan masih diam di tempat saat Tetsuya dibawa pergi dua kawannya.

Bocah itu kembali menyesali sikap nakalnya.

—

"Maaf, Tetsuya."

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Kita.. masih temen, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan udah bilang semuanya juga temen, kok."

—

" _Memangnya kamu gambar apa sih?"_

 _Melirik awalnya tapi kemudian Shougo menoleh untuk memperjelas penglihatannya dengan apa yang Tetsuya gambar._

" _Ini kita semua."_

 _Kita semua yang dimaksud bocah itu adalah penghuni kelas pelangi. Semua ada di sana, semua termasuk Riko sensei dan Ryou si anak baru. Bahkan ada Shougo juga di sana._

" _Oh." Hanya itu respon Shougo yang kemudian sibuk dengan gambarnya sendiri._

" _Shougo-kun, sendiri bikin gambar apa?"_

" _Aku?" Shougo menyembunyikan gambarnya saat Tetsuya hendak melihatnya. "Rahasia." Katanya. Tapi sayang Tetsuya sudah lihat apa yang Shougo gambar._

" _Ih, sama." Tetsuya kegirangan._

" _Ng-nggak kok. Beda. Aku cuma bikin gambar asal."_

" _Bohong."_

" _Be-bener. Ini cuma asal."_

" _Nggak apa-apa deh kalau cuma asal juga. Aku tetep seneng Shougo-kun bikin gambar kaya gitu."_

" _Ma-makanya aku bilang ini cuma gambar asal."_

" _Aku ngerasa kaya kita temen deket sampe bisa bikin gambar yang sama."_

" _Ha?"_

" _Eh, tapi kita emang temen ya? Aku, Shougo-kun dan yang lain emang temen biarpun Shougo-kun sedikit nakal dan jahil. Kita semua temen. Hehehe.."_

—

—

 **Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa ngelanjut lagi. Maaf ya ngaret banget.. aku sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi nggak sempet buat keseringan nulis, udah gitu webe juga datang menyerang. Pokoknya maaf banget deh buat yang nungguin dan selalu nyempetin baca..**

 **Aku cinta kalian pembacaku /peluk-cium untuk kalian/**

 **Semoga yang ini menghibur ya, dan aku harap pada nyempetin buat nge-review juga.. hehe :D**

 **Aku pamit-**


	5. Kakak dan Adik

**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Family, Childhood, Humor, Romance _(maybe)_

Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, GoM, Aida Riko

 _(Chara mungkin bertambah di chapter selanjutnya)_

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC. Non Baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakak dan Adik

.

.

Belakangan ini Riko sering melihat dua dari murid-muridnya selalu pulang sedikit lebih sore. Alasannya satu dan sama.

Menunggu kakak menjemput.

Dua anak itu adalah Miyaji Yuuya dan Ootsubo Tae. Mereka selalu pulang berdua karena kebetulan—bener-bener kebetulan—kakak mereka adalah teman sekelas yang sama-sama punya tugas untuk menjemput adik mereka pulang sekolah dan memastikan si adik pulang dengan aman.

"Tae, Yuuya, kakak kalian belum dateng?"

Keduanya menggeleng. Yang tersisa dari anak muridnya hanya dua bocah tadi dan Tetsuya yang memang hari ini dititipkan pada Riko karena orang tua bocah itu sedang ada acara sampai sore.

Itu bukan hal aneh. Riko dan guru-guru lain juga tidak heran jika ada orang tua yang minta tolong untuk menjadi babysister dari anak mereka saat sibuk. Lagi pula yang dititipkan adalah Tetsuya, bocah paling anteng di kelas. Buku saja sudah cukup untuk menemani bocah itu.

"Masuk saja dulu. Biar sensei yang tunggu di sini. Kalau terus di luar nanti kalian kedinginan, hujannya deras juga."

Keduanya menurut dan kembali ke dalam kelas. Bersama dengan Tetsuya mereka jadi saling bercerita tentang kakak masing-masing. Membuat si biru langit menunjukan ekspresi aneh. Semacam rasa iri.. mungkin?

—

"Shintarou, Papa kamu dateng buat jemput."

Seisi kelas langsung menjadikan seorang pria berkaca mata dan penampilan rapih yang berdiri di pintu kelas menjadi fokus mereka. Papanya Shintarou. Mirip Shintarou!

"Loh, kok Papa jemput aku sekarang?"

Shintarou mendekat. Bocah itu bingung tapi setelah sang Ayah mengatakan sesuatu, bocah itu langsung berlari mengambil tasnya di bangku. Dia bahkan hanya sempat menjawab satu dari banyak pertanyaan Ryouta.

"Mau kemana-ssu?"

"Lihat adik-adikku-nanodayo."

Lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Menyisakan banyak tanda tanya di kepala bocah-bocah yang lain.

"Sensei!" Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya. Mengintrupsi dan menjadikan dirinya fokus baru di kelas itu. "Kenapa Shintarou pulang duluan?"

"Oh itu." Riko berjalan ke depan kelas. "Hari ini adiknya Shintarou lahir jadi Papanya datang menjemput agar Shintarou bisa cepat bertemu dengan adik-adiknya."

Semuanya ber-oh ria menyambut kabar bahagia itu. Mereka bahkan mulai menebak-nebak apa jenis kelamin adik Shintarou.

"Riko sensei!"

Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya. Kali ini bocah biru langit itu yang mengintrupsi dan membuat seisi kelas menatapnya. "Memang adiknya Shintarou laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Oh, kata Papanya Shintarou, Mamanya Shintarou melahirkan anak kembar. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan."

"Itu artinya Shintarou langsung punya dua adik?"

"Iya, Tetsuya. Kenapa?"

"Nggak."

Bocah itu langsung menunduk. Melanjutkan origami yang sedang dibuatnya saat Riko mengintrupsi kelas dengan kedatangan Ayahnya Shintarou tadi. Bocah yang berperan seperti matahati di tata surya untuk Kelas Pelangi itu menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak ikut membicarakan tentang adik kembar Shintarou. Bahkan saat Ryou dan Tae yang begitu bersemangat berceloteh meminta pendapat Tetsuya kira-kira siapa nama adik kembar Shintarou, bocah laki-laki mungil itu hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Tetsu-chin kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Atsushi-kun. Origamiku tidak jadi-jadi dari tadi. Aku jadi sebal!"

"Oh, mau aku ajari?"

"Nggak usah. Aku bikin sendiri aja."

.

Riko bukannya tidak sadar dengan sikap aneh Tetsuya, tapi hanya bingung apa sebabnya. Bocah biru langit itu bukan anak yang mudah terpengaruh oleh lingkungan—tidak pernah terlihat seperti itu tepatnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya itu selain minim ekspresi juga termasuk murid pendiam. Sulit untuk membedakan saat bocah itu bersemangat dengan saat bocah itu marah. Tapi kali ini Riko tahu ada yang salah dengan satu muridnya itu.

Kenapa? Riko juga tidak tahu.

"Insting guru, mungkin?" Begitu yang Riko katakan pada Izuki dan Koganei saat istirahat makan siang.

"Tetsuya sepertinya terganggung dengan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa."

"Coba tanyakan. Kasihan kalau dia terus memikirkannya sendiri."

"Iya, Izuki dan aku akan bantu bilang pada orang tuanya jika itu dibutuhkan."

"Haha, tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

.

Tanpa mereka tahu tiga warna—kuning, merah, dan biru tua—mendengar percakapan itu.

Bukan-bukan. Ryouta, Daiki dan Seijuurou bukan sengaja menguping pembicaraan guru mereka. Mereka memang anak nakal jika itu berkaitan dengan Tetsuya, tapi mereka juga tidak akan berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Tiga bocah itu hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya setelah cuci tangan dan melewati ruang guru. Tapi karenanya mereka langsung saling pandang.

Tanpa aba-aba ketiganya buru-buru lari ke kelas dan membuat Izuki harus memperingati mereka untuk tidak berlari di koridor.

Ada satu hal yang sama-sama terlintas di kepala ketiganya. Saatnya mencari perhatian Tetsuya!

Begitu sampai di kelas mereka langsung mendekati Tetsuya tapi—

"Shintarou-kun, nama adik-adikmu siapa?"

—kawan mereka itu tampak tidak ingin di dekati saat ini.

"Tsubaki dan Sakura."

"Oh, mereka pasti sangat manis ya?"

"Um. Saat menangis suara mereka sangat keras-nanodayo. Semalam saja saat aku menginap di rumah sakit karena Sakura menangis aku sampai bangun. Sudah begitu Tsubaki ikut bangun dan menangis juga-nanodayo."

"Wah, terdengar menyenangkan."

"Kamu harusnya lihat sendiri-nanodayo. Tsubaki dan Sakura itu benar-benar manis."

"Aku jadi ingin punya adik juga."

Baik Ryouta, Daiki maupun Seijuurou tidak ada yang berani menyela pembicaraan itu. Shintarou tampak terlalu bersemangat menceritakan adik-adiknya dan Tetsuya juga tampak ingin tahu tentang adik-adiknya Shintarou.

"Tetsuya mau lihat Tsubaki dan Sakura?"

"Eh, boleh?"

"Boleh, kok. Nanti sore aku dan Papa mau jemput Mama dan mereka pulang. Habis pulang sekolah Tetsuya main saja ke rumah-nanodayo."

"Bener?"

"Iya. Tapi.." Shintarou menatap tiga bocah yang berdiri di belakang Tetsuya sengit. "Jangan berisik-nanodayo."

Tiga bocah di belakang Tetsuya menegak. Pandangan tidak suka yang Shintarou kirim barusan seperti sindiran bagi mereka. Parahnya Tetsuya juga ikut menoleh ke arah mereka dan menatap mereka dengan mata polos yang pasti artinya jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sindiran Shintarou tadi.

"Iya. Aku nggak bakal berisik, kok. Lagian cuma aku yang bakal dateng sama Shintarou-kun."

JDERR!

Ryouta, Daiki dan Seijuurou pasrah sudah. Belum sempat bilang ingin ikut saja mereka sudah ditolak.

.

"Tae-chan, nggak pulang?"

"Aku lagi nungguin Taisuke Onii-chan."

"Oh~ Yuuya-kun juga ya?"

"Iya. Tetsuya sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Lagi tunggu Papa jemput. Hari ini aku bilang sama Papa mau dateng ke rumah Shintarou buat lihat Tsubaki dan Sakura, terus Papa bilang mau nemenin."

Tiga bocah itu ada di taman bermain halaman depan TK. Mengobrol seperti beberapa hari lalu saat Yuuya dan Tae telat dijemput kakak mereka karena hujan deras. Ketiganya tampak akrab, tapi ada satu mata yang seperti menyimpan perasaan berbeda.

"Shintarou-kun bilang katanya dia dan adik-adiknya punya bintang kelahiran yang sama. Mereka kalau sudah besar pasti dekat ya?"

"Iya, Mamaku bilang, aku dan Taisuke Onii-chan juga dekat karena bulan lahir kami sama."

"Aku sama Onii-san tetep deket, kok, walaupun tanggal lahir kami jauh."

"Katanya Shintarou-kun juga udah beresin kamar buat adik-adiknya. Nanti kalau sudah besar mau satu kamar."

"Aku dan Onii-san juga sudah satu kamar. Mama bilang kalau saudara itu harus berbagi, jadi waktu aku masuk TK Onii-san mau berbagi kamar sama aku."

"Kalau aku nggak satu kamar sama Taisuke Onii-chan, tapi tiap malem kami selalu ngerjain PR sama-sama. Kadang-kadang Taisuke Onii-chan juga nemenin aku di kamar sampe tidur kalau Mama sama Papa pulang malam."

"Iya, Kiyoshi Onii-san juga. Haha, kakak kita mirip ya, Tae?"

"Iya. Mereka juga temen sekelas, kaya kita. Seneng jadinya ada yang sama."

"Eh-eh, itu mereka dateng. Onii-chan!"

Tae mengangkat tangannya, melambai pada dua anak laki-laki dengan seragam bebas yang berjalan masuki halaman TK. Satunya yang lebih tinggi dan besar berambut hitam cepak—Tetsuya tebak itu kakaknya Tae— lalu satunya yang lebih kurus berambut kuning kecoklatan mirip Yuuya—yang ini pasti kakaknya Yuuya— mendekati mereka.

"Yuuya, ayo pulang. Aku sudah beli sossis, nanti kita makan berdua di rumah."

"Hore!"

"Onii-chan, aku nggak dibeliin?"

"Beli, kok. Ini. Ayo."

Tetsuya diam di tempat saat dua kawannya mendekati dua bocah SD yang datang menjemput mereka. Bocah biru langit itu iri melihat Tae dan Yuuya.

"Eeh, temen kalian nggak ikut pulang?" Taisuke menoleh pada Tetsuya yang duduk diam memperhatikan keakraban mereka berempat.

"Tetsuya lagi nungguin Papanya. Dia mau ke rumah Shintarou buat lihat adik-adiknya Shintarou."

"Eeh~ yang kemarin kalian ceritain itu ya?"

"Iya."

"Tetsuya, kami pulang duluan ya?" Tetsuya mengangguk, membalas lambaian tangan Yuuya dan Tae yang perlahan menjauh meninggalkannya. Samar-samar Tetsuya bisa mendengar betapa semangatnya Tae dan Yuuya bercerita pada kakak mereka tentang adik-adik Shintarou. Tentang persamaan mereka yang punya saudara.

Di tempatnya Tetsuya hanya memasang tampang datar seperti biasa, menyembunyikan perasaan irinya pada kawan-kawan yang punya saudara. Adik atau kakak.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya bukan satu-satunya yang masih belum punya saudara. Daiki, Seijuurou, Atsushi dan Satsuki juga anak satu-satunya sampai saat ini. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa Tetsuya benar-benar ingin punya saudara melihat Tae, Yuuya, Shintarou dan Ryouta.

Punya adik atau punya kakak itu benar-benar berbeda dengan jadi anak satu-satunya. Kalau punya adik ada yang bisa di banggakan setiap kali adiknya bisa melalukan sesuatu, kalau punya kakak juga bisa membanggakan setiap kali kakaknya berbuat sesuatu. Itu yang membuat Tetsuya iri.

Tetsuya juga ingin punya saudara yang bisa diajak main di rumah, saudara yang nemenin Tetsuya waktu buat PR, saudara yang bisa diajak makan bareng atau saudara yang sekedar bisa diceritain sama temen sekelas.

" _Papa, Tetsuya pengen punya adik."_

—

"Dia bilang begitu?"

"Iya, syukurnya dia terbuka sama orang tuanya. Kalau tidak, aku juga tidak akan tahu bagaimana menanganinya di kelas."

"Oh. Baguslah, dia hanya merasa kesepian di rumah. Itu artinya kau harus buat dia senang di sekolah dan bisa merasa lebih baik saat di rumah."

"Hm. Akan aku cari tahu caranya nanti."

.

Seijuurou, Daiki dan Ryouta langsung berlari ke kelas saat mereka lihat Riko bangun dari bangkunya di ruang guru.

Untuk hari ini ketiga bocah itu nekat menguping sepanjang istirahat demi mendengar apa yang sebenarnya kawan baik mereka rasanya beberapa hari belakangan. Dan setelah tahu jawabannya mereka bertiga justru hampir ketahuan.

"Uh, untung sempet lari-ssu. Aku tadi takut banget ketahuan-ssu."

Ryouta langsung duduk di tempatnya, bersebelahan dengan Midorima yang sibuk menggambar keluarganya lengkap dengan si kembar. Daiki dan Seijuurou juga ada di sana, berdiri menghadap Ryouta yang sama-sama terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Kalian habis dari mana? Kok, kelihatannya cape banget-nanodayo."

"Nggak dari mana-mana, kok. Abis dari toilet, terus balap lari ke kelas." Bohong Seijuurou. Daiki dan Ryouta juga otomatis mengangguk mengikuti apa kata pemimpin mereka.

"Oh. Jangan lari di koridor-nanodayo. Nanti kena marah sensei, loh."

"Iya-iya." Sahut ketiganya bersamaan. Lalu mereka membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil di pojok kelas. Meninggalkan Shintarou menggambar sendiri lagi.

"Kita harus apa-ssu?"

"Sei, kamu punya ide nggak?"

"Aku juga bingung. Aku juga belum punya adik."

"Kita bertiga emang nggak punya adik-ssu. Yang punya kan cuma.." Tiga-tiganya menoleh pada Shintarou yang masih sibuk menggambar. "Tapi malah sibuk sendiri."

Ada nada sinis yang langsung membuat telinga si hijau gatal dan menoleh. "Apa?"

"Nggak. Kamu kayanya sibuk banget sampe nggak sadar kalau ada temen yang lagi sedih." Daiki yang menjawab kali ini. Dan seperti sebelumnya dua yang lain mengangguk otomatis. Setuju.

"Siapa-nanodayo?"

"Tets—" Mulut Daiki langsung dibekap Seijuurou dan Ryouta. Mata mereka mengintimidasi si biru tua dengan acaman yang seolah berbunyi itu-rahasia-kita-bertiga-bodoh.

"Tetsuya-chan kenapa?"

Ketambahan orang lagi. Kazunari mengambil tempat di samping Shintarou dan memfokuskan matanya pada tiga bocah yang biasanya bermusuhan itu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kazunari yang merasa aneh melihat Ryouta, Daiki dan Seijuurou akur. Teman-teman yang lain, guru bahkan Tetsuya juga merasa ada yang aneh. Pasti ada yang tiga bocah—tiga warna—paling ajaib itu rencanakan. Entah apa. Tapi mungkin saja menarik.

"Nggak kenapa-napa-ssu." Ryouta langsung menarik dua kawannya menjauhi Shintarou dan Kazunari. Takut rencana mereka ketahuan yang lain dan berujung kegagalan mereka merebut hati Tetsuya.

"Terus kita harus gimana? Sei punya ide nggak?"

Daiki membuka dengan pertanyaan untuk si ketua kelas yang belakangan ini kurang menunjukan aksinya.

Seijuurou mengeleng. "Aku bingung." Katanya. "Aku juga belum punya adik. Kakak juga nggak punya."

"Aku kakak ada dua. Tapi perempuan dua-duanya-ssu."

"Terus emang kalau ada yang punya kakak atau adik kita bisa apa?" Daiki bingung. Ryouta juga. Satu-satunya yang paham fungsi saudara saat ini hanya Seijuurou.

"Kan Tetsuya ingin punya saudara. Kalau kita punya kakak atau adik kita bisa berbagi sama dia. Ajak dia main di rumah kita."

Daiki dan Ryouta bergumam menyuarakan "Oh" kompak dan mengangguk paham.

"Terus?"

"Nanti kalau sudah begitu, kita pasti bisa sering main sama Tetsuya."

Ryouta dan Daiki mengangguk paham. Ketiganya diam. Kemudian memperhatikan Tetsuya di tempat duduknya.

"Oh!" Ryouta memecah. "Aku ajak Tetsuya-chii menginap di rumahku saja-ssu."

"Lalu aku dan Sei?"

"Nggak boleh ikut." Si kuning berlaga sombong. "Biar aku bisa tidur berdua sama Tetsuya-chii saja-ssu."

Daiki dan Seijuurou hampir menjadikan Ryouta mainan baru mereka kalau saja suara Kazunari yang memanggil Tetsuya tidak mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya.

"Sini-sini." Kazunari di samping Shintarou menggerakan tangan. Memberi isyarat mendekat.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti pulang sekolah main ke tempat Shin-chan, yuk."

"Heh? Tapi ada adik bayinya Shintarou. Kasihan kalau berisik."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kita mainnya sama mereka, kok. Iyakan, Shin-chan?"

Shintarou mengangguk. Matanya melirik tiga kawan warna-warninya yang lain. Seolah pamer saat Tetsuya mendekatinya dan tampak sangat senang.

"Mama bilang boleh, kok, kalau mau main."

"Yey!"

Kazunari dan Tetsuya berjingkrak senang tanpa perduli pandangan miris dari Daiki, Ryouta dan Seijuurou di sisi lain.

 _Sial._

"Kalau kalian mau ikut juga boleh-nanodayo. Tapi jangan berisik ya?"

Daiki, Ryouta dan Seijuurou saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka ikut berjingkrak senang bersama Kazunari dan Tetsuya.

Syukur saja Shintarou masih berbaik hati pada mereka.

—

—

Hufff~ akhirnya bisa lanjut lagi nulis GPW. Nggak tau kenapa kemaren-kemaren kaya webe gitu kalau udah buka word buat ngelanjut ini. Padahal kalau nulis yang lain bisa-bisa aja. Tapi syukur bisa lanjut. Maaf ya kalo lama (kalo ada yang) nunggu. Dan maaf juga nggak bias bales satu-saru reviewnya.. waktuku terbatas /GOMEN/


	6. Tugas menggambar cita-cita

**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 ** _Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)_**

Friendship, Family, Chilhood, Humor, Romance (maybe)

Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, GoM, Aida Riko

 _(Cast mungkin bertambah di chapter selanjutnya)_

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC. Non Baku.**

.

.

Chap 6 : Tugas menggambar cita-cita

.

.

Dua hari lalu Riko memberi tugas untuk menggambarkan apa cita-cita mereka. Kebanyakan terlihat antusias, bahkan si biru langit yang menjadi incaran banyak warna. Tapi ada satu warna yang terlihat tidak berminat dengan tugas itu, dan alasannya; aku bingung.

Riko sudah coba bertanya kenapa ia bingung, dan jawabannya sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Ayahku bisa membuat cita-citaku tercapai dengan mudah. Jadi aku bingung."

Riko paham betul maksudnya apa. Bocah itu ingin bisa meraih cita-citanya tanpa bantuan sang ayah, sekalipun dapat bantuan dari ayahnya ia ingin buktikan kalau cita-citanya adalah pencapaiannya—bukan berkat ayah berduit yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ia—bocah itu, adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Ketua kelas pelangi yang merangkap jadi ketua geng pecinta Tetsuya.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat Sei jadi seperti itu."

"Ternyata jadi anak serba bisa juga merepotkan ya?" Riko menganggu setuju. Apa yang Izuki katakan memang benar.

Padahal biasanya Seijuurou ada di baris terdepan dan terlihat unggul, tapi kali ini bocah merah itu tampak bingung dan sedikit minder pada teman-temannya yang dengan mudah menentukan ingin menjadi apa mereka di masa depan nanti.

"Padahal aku yakin dia akan jadi penerus ayahnya." Itu pendapat Koganei.

"Menjadi penerus ayahnya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai cita-cita saat ini. Itu sudah pasti karena dia adalah anak satu-satunya."

"Hmm. Riko benar. Kecuali jika dia punya adik laki-laki nanti, sudah dipastikan kalau Sei pasti akan jadi penerus Akashi Masaomi dalam hal bisnis."

"Lalu kalian mau apa? Tugas menggambar cita-cita itu tugas sederhana, biarkan saja dia memilih ingin jadi apa."

Riko dan Koganei mengangguk setuju dengan yang di katakan Izuki. Menggambar cita-cita itu tugas seder hana untuk bocah TK seperti mereka. Beda cerita kalau yang Riko minta adalah mengisi koisioner masa depan yang biasanya menjadi momok menakutkan bagi anak-anak SMA tahun terakhir.

Lagi pula apapun yang mereka gambar saat ini belum tentu benar-benar menjadi tujuan hidup mereka ke depannya nanti. Siapa yang tahu lima tahun dari sekarang atau sepuluh tahun dari sekarang mereka menemukan hal lain yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"Kau benar juga. Lebih baik di biarkan saja dulu untuk saat ini."

* * *

Seijuurou menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Shougo dan Kazunari yang sedang menggambar di depannya jadi tidak bisa fokus karena kegusaran Seijuurou itu. Dan yang lebih menarik perhatian keduanya adalah buku gambar kosong di hadapan Seijuurou.

Teman-teman di kelas semuanya tahu kalau Seijuurou adalah anak paling rajin—selain Shintarou dan Tetsuya, selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik, mendapat pujian dari Riko-sensei dan tidak lupa menyombongkan kehebatannya itu pada Daiki dan Ryouta kemudian. Tapi kali ini dia ikutan mengerjakan PR di kelas bersama dengan mereka.

Shougo dan Kazunari baru ingat dengan PR menggambar cita-cita karena begitu masuk kelas mereka mendengar yang lain memamerkan cita-cita dan gambar masing-masing. Kalau ada yang sama, mereka mulai sibuk sendiri, ada juga yang belaga sok-sokan hebat seperti Ryouta dan Daiki yang membanggakan cita-cita mereka.

"Aku mau jadi pilot-ssu. Bisa mengendarai pesawat dan terbang, lalu keluar negeri gratis juga. Hebatkan? Kata mama pilot itu pekerjaan yang keren-ssu." Ryouta melipat kedua tangan kecilnya di depan dada dan tersenyum bangga karena apa yang ibunya katakan tentang cita-citanya.

"Kalau aku mau jadi polisi. Aku ini larinya cepat, kuat dan berani, jadi polisi adalah cita-cita yang paling cocok untukku." Kali ini Daiki yang dengan bangganya duduk di atas mejanya dan menunjukan gambar polisi yang dia buat kemarin malamnnya.

Mereka berdua membuat teman-teman yang lain ber-waw riah. Bahkan Tetsuya juga termasuk di dalamnya. Membuat keduanya jadi semakin sombong.

"Lalu Shintarou-kun, cita-citamu apa?" Kazunari menoleh mendengar nama teman favoritnya itu. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan mejanya sekarang tapi ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Tetsuya pada Shintarou barusan. Karena jawaban itu akan sangat menentukan cita-cita macam apa yang akan Kazunari gambar nantinya.

Shintarou membuka buku gambarnya, menunjukan gambar yang dia buat. "Aku ingin jadi dokter-nanodayo." Yang lain kembali ber-waw ria. Daiki dan Ryouta mulai merasa tersaingi dengan jawaban Shintarou itu. "Waktu mama masih di rumah sakit setelah adik-adikku lahir, aku sering menemani mama dan melihat banyak dokter. Mereka semua hebat-nanodayo, mereka bisa buat orang sakit jadi sembuh. Aku ingin jadi seperti mereka-nanodayo."

Shintarou mendapat tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya. Kazunari juga jadi dapat ide cita-cita apa yang ingin dia gambar. Tapi belum sempat menyelesaikan gambarnya Riko sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan meminta kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Sudah mengerjakan PR yang sensei perintahkan?" sebagian besar menyahut sudah, tapi Riko tahu bertul ada berberapa yang belum selesai. "Ada yang belum mengerjakan?"

Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya. "Aku belum, sensei." Dia membuat kelas tiba-tiba senyap. Teman-temannya yang lain kaget melihat ketua kelas mereka yang biasanya ingin selalu tampil menonjol kini justru jadi setara dengan Shougo dan Kazunari yang terkenal pemalas.

"Tidak apa-apa, untuk yang belum bisa diselesaikan di kelas saat istirahat dan waktu bermain. Tapi ingat setelah makan siang harus sudah selesai. Nanti kalian maju satu persatu dan memperkenalkan cita-cita kalian pada teman kalian."

Seijuurou mengangguk, Kazunari dan Shougo juga mengiyakan hal yang sama.

* * *

Begitu waktunya istirahat dan bermain Seijuurou yang sibuk mempersiapkan alat menggambarnya di kagetkan dengan kehadiran si biru laut yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"Sei-kun, apa yang kau gambar?"

Malu. Seijuurou menundukan kepalanya saaat menjawab petanyaan sederhana dari Tetsuya. "Aku belum menggambar."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bingung."

Ada jeda yang cukup membuat Seijuurou semakin minder. Tetsuya pasti sudah menggambar cita-citanya, bahkan bocah macam Daiki dan Ryouta juga sudah menggabar cita-cita mereka, tapi kenapa Seijuurou masih tidak bisa menentukan cita-ticanya. Dia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bingung?" Seijuurou mengangguk. "Memangnya Sei-kun tidak punya cita-cita?"

Tidak bisa menjawab, Seijuurou sampai tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah teman yang paling dia suka di sampingnya. Buku gambar kosong di depannya juga terlihat menakutkan bagi Seijuurou, mengingat apa yang Riko-sensei katakan tadi membuatnya semakin bingung apa yang harus dia gambar.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Tetsuya meraih tangannya, menggemam tangan yang sejak tadi terkepal meremas celananya. "Tidak punya cita-cita juga tidak apa-apa. Sei-kun yang sekarang juga sudah hebat."

Seijuurou baru sadar kalau yang ada di dekatnya bukan hanya Tetsuya. Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Satsuki, Atsushi dan Kazunari kini berdiri mengelilinginya. Bahkan ada Shougo juga.

"Kau selalu jadi yang terbaik di kelas." —Shougo.

"Pintar berhitung seperti Shin-chan." —Kazunari.

"Sudah bisa membaca kanji." —Satsuki.

"Bisa bahasa inggris juga." —Atsushi.

"Larimu juga cepat-ssu, seperti Daiki-cchi." —Ryouta.

"Sudah bisa main piano seperti Izuki-sensei." —Daiki.

"Sei-kun juga ketua kelas pelangi. Jadi tidak apa-apa tidak punya cita-cita. Apapun yang Sei-kun gambar pasti bisa terjadi. Karena kau itu hebat."

Shintarou di sisi lainnya menyodorkan kota crayon. "Tidak perlu bingung-nanodayo."

"Teman-teman terima kasih. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang ingin aku gambar."

Setelah itu Seijuurou pamit untuk menggambar cita-citanya. Dia bilang tidak ingin menunjukannya dulu pada siapa-siapa. Jadi Tetsuya dan yang lain terpaksa meninggalkannya sendirian selama waktu istirahat dan bermain.

Mereka pikir, toh nanti setelah makan siang Seijuurou akan menunjukan gambarnya dan menceritakan cita-citanya di depan semua teman satu kelas.

* * *

Sesuai janji Riko setelah makan siang semua murid di kelas pelangi akan maju satu persatu untuk menujukan gambar cita-cita mereka. Banyak sudah tidak sabaran untuk menunjukan gambarnya jadi setelah selesai makan siang beberapa dari mereka langsung menarik Riko menuju kelas.

Tidak perduli dengan teguran Izuki dan Koganei yang melarang mereka berlarian di lorong, mereka terlihat senang. Bahan tidak ada kabar satu dari mereka yang membuat orah hari ini.

Sebenarnya Riko penasaran ada apa dengan mereka, tapi begitu masuk kelas dan melihat sang ketua kelas kembali mengobrol dengan kawan-kawannya dengan percaya diri, walau hanya sedikit Riko mengerti seberapa berpengarusnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou di kelasnya.

"Jadi apa semuanya sudah menggambar cita-cita kalian?"

Mereka menjawab 'ya' dengan kompak. Kazunari dan Ryouta bahkan berteriak kencang saking semangatnya.

Menyenangkan melihat kelas yang bersemangat seperti ini, dan melegakan juga melihat mereka yang tadinya kesulitan sudah melalui masalah mereka dengan bantuan dari teman-teman mereka sendiri. Ada rasa bangga luar biasa dalam diri Riko kepada anak-anak di kelasnya ini.

"Baiklah siapa yang ingin maju duluan?"

Ryouta langsung mengangkat tangannya. Setelah di persilahkan dia maju ke depan kelas. Seperti yang dia lakukan pagi tadi, dia menunjukan gambarnya dan mejelaskan seberapa hebat cita-citanya sebagai pilot itu. Dia bahkan menambahkan, "Kalau aku sudah jadi pilot nanti, akan aku ajak Riko-sensei dan teman-teman untuk ke luar negri."

Dia mendapat banyak pujian dan tepuk tangan dari yang lain.

Setelah Ryouta disusul dengan Daiki yang maju. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang Ryouta dapat, Daiki juga mendapat banyak tepuk tangan dan pujian.

Kemudian satu persatu dari yang lain maju, silih berganti sampai akhirnya Satsuki juga maju dan memamerkan gambarnya. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu. Memasak untuk keluarga, menyiapkan keperluan keluarga, menjaga rumah dan membantu anakku belajar. Aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu seperti ibuku."

Tidak kalah seperti dua temannya yang maju pertama, Satsuki juga mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari teman-temannya. Setelah satsuski giliran Atsushi yang memamerkan gambar cita-citanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi juru masak hebat." Tidak ada yang kagum mendengarnya, semua seperti sudah bisa menebak kalau Atsushi akan mengatakan itu. Tapi dia tetap mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah setelah mengatakan, "Kalau aku sudah punya restoran sendiri aku akan teraktir kalian semua."

Setelah Atsushi kembali duduk giliran Shintarou yang maju. Sedikit berbeda dengan yang Ryouta dan Daiki dapat, setelah dua kali menjelaskan cita-citanya Shintarou tetap mendapat sambutan yang lebih meriah ketimbang yang dia dapat pagi tadi. Riko bahkan menambahkan pujian untuk Shintarou.

"Cita-citamu sangat mulia." Dan membuat bocah berkacamata itu tersenyum bangga.

"Selanjutnya siapa yang mau maju?"

"AKU!" Kazunari langsung berjalan ke depan kelas. Ada senyum yang dia tahan sebelum dia menunjukan gambarnya, kemudian setelah gambarnya dia tunjukan senyum lebarnya lepas. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang suster."

Seisi kelas hening saat itu juga. Tapi beberapa saat kemuadian riuh dengan tawa, banyak yang mengatai dia bodoh. Tapi Kazunari tidak paham kenapa dirinya di tertawakan seperti itu.

"Kazunari, kenapa aku ingin menjadi suster? Itu pekerjaan yang biasanya dilakukan perempuan."

"Berarti aku tidak bisa menjadi suster?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau bisa, tapi untuk laki-laki lebih baik menyebutnya dengan perawat, jangan suster."

"Baiklah, aku ingin jadi perawat." Lagi, seisi kelas tertawa.

"Alasannya?" Riko memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk tenang dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin Kazunari katakan di hadapan mereka. Kadang Riko tidak paham dengan pola pikir anak yang satu ini, dia bisa jadi begitu ajaib seperti sekarang ini.

"Karena Shin-chan ingin menjadi dokter. Aku ingin terus bersama dengan Shin-chan, jadi jalau cita-citaku sebagai perawat aku bisa terus bersama dengan Shin-chan."

Riko paham seberapa lengketnya keponakan Izuki Shun ini dengan si hijau itu, jadi jawaban ini tidak mengagetkan lagi baginya. Dan hebatnya Kazunari masih terus di tertawakan setelah kembali ke bangkunya. Dia bahkan di marahi oleh Shintarou yang sepertinya malu.

"Baiklah, siapa lagi?"

Shougo tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke depan. Dia membuat yang lain terdiam hanya dengan pergerakan kecilnya itu. Kesan anak nakalnya masih belum hilang bahkan setelah sering bermain dengan Tetsuya dan pengikutnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi pemadam kebakaran." Tidak banyak yang bersuara, tapi reaksi teman-temannya yang lain cukup menunjukan seberapa terkejutnya mereka dengan cita-cita bocah paling nakal di kelas pelangi itu. "Pemadam kebakaran itu hebat, selain bisa memadamkan api mereka juga bisa menolong banyak orang yang kesusahan, mereka bahkan bisa menolong kucing yang terjebak di pohon. Mereka pemberani dan kuat. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka dan menolong banyak orang."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai kelas riuh dengan tepuk tangan dan pujian untuk cita-cita yang mulia Shougo barusan. Seperti saat Shintarou, Riko memberinya pujian tambahan tentang seberapa mulia cita-citanya itu.

Satu per satu dari mereka terus maju dan menyisakan dua warna yang paling mencolok di kelas.

"Tinggal Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, siapa yang mau maju duluan?"

"Aku, sensei." Seijuurou maju dan membawa buku gambarnya dengan percaya diri. Kekhawatiran Riko tentang anak itu sirnah sudah setelah dia berdiri dengan senyum bangga di hadapan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia menunjukan gambarnya, dan memperkenalkan cita-citanya dengan rasa percaya diri yang sama seperti yang biasa dia tunjukan di hadapan kelas.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti ayahku." Itu katanya. "Dia adalah orang yang hebat, bisa memimpin banyak orang, menguasai banyak bahasa, pintar dalam musik, hebat dalam olahraga, di hormati banyak orang dan mereka selalu bilang kalau ayahku adalah orang sukses. Aku ingin menjadi orang sepertinya suatu saat nanti, dan menjadi kebanggan dari orang-orang disekitarku seperti ayah. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi seperti ayahku."

Tepuk tangan yang tidak kalah meriah menjadi hadiah untuk Seijuurou yang akhirnya menemukan cita-citanya.

Dan yang terakhir maju adalah warna yang menjadi idola dari warna-warna meriah di dalam kelas itu. Semua mata memperhatikan Tetsuya dengan seksama, mereka penasaan dengan cita-cita dari anak laki-laki paling pendiam di kelas itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti Riko-sensei." Gambarnya dia tunjukan, itu adalah gambar mereka semua satu kelas dan Riko yang berdiri sedikit lebih ke kanan. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang guru yang bisa membantu muridnya seperti Riko-sensei."

Hanya itu yang dia katakan tapi kelas langsung riuh dengan tepuk tangan teman-temannya. Riko yang masih sedikit kaget dengan cita-cita Tetsuya tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa pada Tetsuya, tapi hatinya senang bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Riko mendengar cita-cita yang menjadikannya sebagai acuan.

"Cita-cita kalian semua hebat. Sensei bangga, dan akan sesei doakan semoga kalian bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kalian inginkan. Sekarang ayo kita tempel gambar kalian di dinding belakang itu."

Dengan penuh semangat mereka berebut tempat untuk menempelkan gambar mereka di dinding yang sudah Riko kosongkan untuk gambar mereka hari ini. Saat itu, saat yang lain sibuk dengan gambar mereka masing-masing, Riko mendekati Tetsuya yang justru menunggu di belakang kesibukan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa Tetsuya ingin menjadi seperti sensei?"

"..karena Riko sensei adalah orang yang bisa membuat banyak orang hebat, seperti polisi, pilot, dokter, juru masak, pemadam kebakaran, bahkan seorang ibu dan orang sukses. Aku ingin menjadi orang sehebat Riko sensei dan mengajari mereka caranya menjadi orang-orang hebat juga."

Seulas senyum dan usapan di surai biru muda milik Tetsuya menjadi hadiah dari rasa terima kasih Riko pada bocah ini. "Tetsuya pasti bisa, sensei yakin."

"Terima kasih, sensei." Kemudian dia pergi bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah menyisikan tempat untuk Tetsuya menempelkan gambarnya.

Dalam hari Riko benar-benar berharap semoga cita-cita yang mereka gambar akan menjadi kenyataan. Dengan begitu, kenangan indah hari ini suatu saat bisa dia ceritakan pada anak-anak lain yang mungkin akan menadapat inspirasi dari semua warna-warna kesayangan Riko di kelas ini.

* * *

 **0o0**

* * *

Lama tak jumpa.

Karena kangen sama imajinasi anak-anak itu, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk nulis lanjutan dari draf udah lama terlupakan.

Semoga berkenan untuk main-main lagi sama GPW.

Bye.


End file.
